


早生贵子

by lifesgreatstayput



Series: 军婚难离 [3]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifesgreatstayput/pseuds/lifesgreatstayput
Summary: 军婚难离 番外 II
Series: 军婚难离 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1345699
Comments: 15
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

王子异到时，蔡徐坤正好返场。这本是桩巧事，可惜国内外的规矩不同，陈丹丹给他的证件只能让他在后台自由活动。好在后台有屏幕，将沉醉于舞台的蔡徐坤拍摄得一清二楚，弥补了王子异些许遗憾。音乐节请了些亚裔工作人员，大家来来回回的，非常忙碌。为了不妨碍别人的工作，王子异特意找了个角落站着。

据刘铎说，这回蔡徐坤来没带什么人来。除了陈丹丹，其他几人王子异都只听过名字：因为不想给蔡徐坤添麻烦，他与蔡徐坤的工作人员之间刻意保持了距离，导致他现在想确认蔡徐坤的休息室，都无从下手。

有些人将不被人前呼后拥的感觉称为自由，王子异对此不予苟同。国外少了目光，当然也少了许多便利。对平头百姓尚无区别，但对于他这样习惯特权的人而言，没了特别待遇，反而像缺了点什么。

蔡徐坤的保温杯看着有些时日了，那种墨绿色，一看就是王子异会选的样式。老旧的瓶子与王子异今晚的装束显得格格不入，或者说王子异今晚的扮相与这整个活动都格格不入，好在他站得偏，没人注意他。

蔡徐坤快要下台了，后台有了动静，主持人和下一场表演的嘉宾都出来走廊就位，王子异又往后退了些，给需要的人让位。

与蔡徐坤一同到后台的还有别人，他们一进来，就有工作人员蜂拥而至，还有不知道从哪里来的记者，举着相机和摄像，对着两人拍。外国男人舞着两条大花臂，对蔡徐坤又是拥抱，又是拍肩。镜头前的蔡徐坤十分张扬，他跟那外国人差不多高，但身材却不如对方一半魁梧，显得有些娇小。不久又有一个金发碧眼的白人加入了两人互献友好的行列，三人其乐融融，在这不算宽敞的走廊，开起了个临时的记者会。

王子异好奇这两个外国人是谁，而他身后的当地工作人员却好奇蔡徐坤是谁。他们揣测着蔡徐坤是不是后加入的男人的男友，他们有小道消息，说花臂男是被碧眼男专门请来给这个中国人做嫁衣的。他们把蔡徐坤形容成洋娃娃，觉得他在台上的表演只空有帅气的动作，从技术角度来看，并没到值得花臂男合作的地步。不过这个中国人的粉丝很多，今天场外有许多小姑娘拿着他的照片，像群疯子，为了这个合作，似乎也说得通。

王子异并不喜欢他们评价蔡徐坤时轻蔑的语气，他皱着眉，看向身后。对方察觉到他的情绪，见是中国人，以为他是蔡徐坤团队的，讪讪地笑了笑，十分不好意思。

三人的采访似乎还要持续一段时间，王子异无意继续待在这个吵闹的空间，干脆越过人群，出去了。场外有许多粉丝在等，就像刚刚的人说的，其中不少是拿着蔡徐坤照片的男孩儿女孩儿。

这会儿的天已经黑了，停车场虽然能听到场馆里的音乐，但整体而言，气氛还是略显冷清。美国东北部的夏天并不算舒服，好在现在是六月，还没进入盛夏，夜间有些凉意。

女粉丝都打扮得很漂亮，穿着短裙热裤，踩着高跟鞋。王子异打量着她们，眼神晦暗不明。他一根烟还没抽完，人群突然躁动起来。人们成群地跑向后门出口处，撕心裂肺地叫着蔡徐坤的名字。尖利的叫声吵得王子异头疼，他皱起眉，在外围观察着这场单方面的情感宣泄。

不久，蔡徐坤的车也来了，但车子无法靠近上车点，司机频频按着喇叭；保安赶忙上前，帮助维持秩序，不想却吸引了更多人前来，这之中也有本在周围的人，开始驻足围观。王子异算占了个优越的地理位置，但与蔡徐坤之间，还是隔了两层人墙。

他本是想来接蔡徐坤的，现在看来，他的到来实在多此一举。

在国内时，王子异从没经历过这样混乱失控的情况。看工作人员有条不紊地剥开人群，送蔡徐坤上车的动作，多少也能猜到他们对这些已经习以为常了，也让王子异有了小小的欣慰。

酒店的饭菜不合蔡徐坤的胃口，他以为王子异送翊元回了曼岛，心里有点吃味，但又盼着王子异晚点回来，这样，他就吃完一碗泡面而不被发现。陈丹丹把泡面放到桌上，还没揭盖子，蔡徐坤就闻到香味。他肚里馋虫大作，正要大快朵颐地开吃，王子异就出现了。

蔡徐坤的手尴尬地停在半空，陈丹丹怕事，连忙转过身挡着，不敢给王子异看，却无法挡不住那气味。

王子异问：“你晚上吃这个？”

蔡徐坤不敢答，陈丹丹硬着头皮说：“我吃。”

蔡徐坤委屈地看了眼小助理，陈丹丹回看他，细若蚊吟地警告他，“你还敢吃啊。”

蔡徐坤不情不愿地把叉子给回了陈丹丹，不想王子异却说：“还有吗？你这个先给他吃吧。”这个“你”自是指的小助理。

“啊？”陈丹丹以为自己听错了，她与蔡徐坤对视了两秒，随即反应过来，说：“好好，没事，他吃面，我喝汤！”

“不需要这么艰苦。”王子异将保温杯放到蔡徐坤面前，“再泡一盒吧。”

“啊？哦，哦。好。”陈丹丹赶忙把桌子上的垃圾收拾了，说：“那我回我那边，那个，坤，别吃太多。”

蔡徐坤狠狠刮了她一眼，等陈丹丹走后，立马问王子异，“你去哪儿了？怎么不在屋里啊？”

“我看你没带杯子，本来要给你送过去的。”说着他便打开保温杯，“都温了。”

“温的好呀，温的好。”蔡徐坤说完又嘟了嘟嘴，说：“爸爸喂我。”

他刻意讨好着王子异，似乎在试图得到自己吃这些不健康速食的许可。王子异却并不在意这些，蔡徐坤不在“备孕期”，他不会管理蔡徐坤的吃食，即便在了，他也不在这种时候管这些小事。

蔡徐坤喝水时，王子异才有机会静下来，好好审视他今天的妆容。后台的电视虽然看得见，但镜头始终不那么贴切。蔡徐坤编了脏辫，只有两簇，十分细小，不细看是看不出来的。他的辫子可没有黑人的硬朗，反而是有些俏皮的，很可爱。他脱下了外套，里面是件无袖背心，腋下的口子开得很大，几乎能看到他的乳肉。

王子异闭了闭眼，将目光从蔡徐坤身上移开，却又不由自主地被他的红唇吸引。在经历过被迫与蔡徐坤隔离的短短几十分钟后，王子异此刻竟有了一种失而复得的感觉。这感觉很奇怪，虽然他不是第一次看蔡徐坤表演，却是第一次离得这么远。

他握了握手心，这是他头一次感觉自己的风筝，飞得太高了。

王子异轻轻叹了口气，摸了摸蔡徐坤的脑袋，手指绕着他的假发辫。蔡徐坤还要吃饭，被王子异打扰，没法专心。他脸上露出不悦的表情，王子异察觉，很快收了手。

蔡徐坤吃了半杯面，才想起王子异去找他了，他疑惑地望着王子异，说：“我怎么没见到你？”

“想见你和你要见的人太多了，没顾上，这很正常。”他这话说得善解人意，语气也十分平和，不像是有什么不满，蔡徐坤却听得十分不是滋味。他擦了擦嘴，将杯面推去一边，王子异问他吃饱了吗，蔡徐坤不答，而是跨到王子异身上，说：“我累了，吃不动。”

王子异环着他，笑了笑，他去吻蔡徐坤的嘴，边舔边说他嘴里都是泡面味，蔡徐坤哼哼叫着，屁股扭来扭去，磨着王子异的裤裆，等那里硬起来后，顶上了自己腿间的软肉，又挺起胸低低催促着王子异去床上。

他可真是酒足饭饱思淫欲，王子异笑话他，蔡徐坤就把王子异一同拖入温柔乡。

王子异没有脱蔡徐坤的衣服，脑袋直接从腋下的袖口探入，咬着蔡徐坤的乳肉。蔡徐坤抱着他的脑袋，两条又白又细的腿勾着王子异的腰。乳尖被王子异吸得完全硬了起来，将那薄薄的背心撑出了一个弧度。王子异问他胸是不是大了点，蔡徐坤咬着手指，不让王子异说他胖。

“不胖，宝贝不胖。”他吻着蔡徐坤的脸，想到了粉丝手上的透明扇，上面的蔡徐坤被画上了猪鼻子，猫耳朵，有趣又可爱。

硕大的龟头抵着蔡徐坤的花穴，那里正激动地冒着水，王子异来回磨着，逗得蔡徐坤淫叫。他很懂床上的蔡徐坤，他还没来得及跟自己生气之前，将那炙热的肉棒直接插入了泉心。他们表演前才做过一次，这会儿的穴口极容易进去。蔡徐坤扭着腰，嘴里含糊不清地叫着，甜腻又娇嗔。被来回抽插带出带进的花唇后是软滑水润的甬道，仅仅是几下，就将两人之间都糊上了一层粘液。

“老公，老公……”蔡徐坤紧搂着王子异的脖子，他下面真的太湿了，柱身沿着内壁，剐蹭着里面的嫩肉。王子异每次进得都很深，像是要堵住那源源不断的淫水，却不想将那骚水越插越多，一股股地往外冒，将王子异腿间的毛发都浸湿了。

“真骚，真紧。”王子异按着蔡徐坤，每次撞击又深又重。蔡徐坤漂亮的眼睛已失去焦距，嘴里不自觉地泄出呻吟，他望着王子异那双布满情欲的脸，像那没有骨头的蛇，完全依附着王子异，依赖着王子异，紧咬着王子异的柱身，贴合着他的精壮的胸肌，将这个亦兄亦父的情人缠得严实，恨不得将自己与他融为一体。

肚皮上已经出现了阴茎的形状，但王子异还觉得不够，随着阴茎越进越深，肚子上的形状也越来越明显。蔡徐坤嘴里叫着太多，腿却不放开王子异。他被干得哭了出来，两臂紧抱着王子异宽阔的肩，下身的小穴则更像是吃不够一样缠绕蠕动着，吸吮着王子异的阴茎，将他往更深处引。

“啊——”蔡徐坤被咬住了乳头，王子异吸得大力，对着那娇嫩的小樱桃又咬又磨，蔡徐坤流着泪说疼，他的手插在王子异头发里，很快又被下身的快感刺激得迷失了方向。

“给我个孩子吧。”王子异压着他的腰，边干边问，蔡徐坤没听清，也没有力气思考，他全部的注意力都在下腹。

“有了孩子，就有奶了，到时候都给老公喝，好不好？”

“好，好，给爸爸生孩子……”蔡徐坤胡乱答应着，哭着喊：“太多了，爸爸，唔……”

宫口又被王子异操开了，他那里本就敏感，王子异每次进去都来势汹汹，龟头又凶又狠地直捣黄龙。蔡徐坤的声音突然拔高，身体不住战栗，“进来了，爸爸，顶到子宫了……”他紧扣着王子异的肩，身体猛抖了几下，竟是被干射了。

王子异被夹得一阵舒爽，但他忍着没射，胀大的阴茎随着腰部的动作向蔡徐坤体内挺进。蔡徐坤的宫颈被干得又湿又软，早就张开了小口，等待着王子异的临幸。随着王子异后腰一挺，龟头完全探入子宫，挤进了小小的宫囊，那里水多，又温暖，像处温泉。

“嗯——”蔡徐坤伸长了脖子，子宫涨得酸疼，却没力气叫出来。他的下体被顶得发麻，身体不住痉挛，却还是不肯放开王子异。他哭得可怜，像是在忍受痛苦，但口中的气息却又带着春情。王子异吻他，他便回吻，小舌乖巧又柔软，眷恋地纠缠着王子异。

“爽吗？”王子异边撞边问，“疼还是爽？”

脆弱的宫腔被完全撑满，反复碾压，蔡徐坤浑身颤抖，根本回答不了王子异的问题。王子异将他的腿折起，扛在肩上，将两人之间的距离再次缩短，阴茎进得更深。这个体位让他可以更清楚看到被干得血红的柔滑，两瓣阴唇已经充血，仿佛是只被劈开的鲍鱼，紧贴着自己的性器。

孩子……蔡徐坤扶着自己的肚子，靠在王子异怀中，任他为自己冲澡洗头。待头上的泡沫被冲去后，王子异又重新帮他洗了脸，确认他脸上干净，才让他睁眼。王子异这回操得太狠了，干得蔡徐坤腿根痛，站都站不起来。他就赖在王子异身上，吻着王子异的下巴，一下一下的，像在做游戏。

王子异笑得温厚，大掌抚摸着蔡徐坤的腰身，两人享受着事后温情。突然，蔡徐坤说：“你下回来，得告诉我，要不然我看不见你！”他的声音细声细气，却含着些诱人的骄横。王子异吻着他的脖子答应，爱极了他嘟着嘴不满意的样子。

他虽总是喊蔡徐坤傻囡囡，却不是真的在说他傻，相反的，他知道蔡徐坤聪明，又或者说他很懂得如何拿捏自己。王子异需要从蔡徐坤身上获取安全感，所以匮乏如他，除了将人绑在身边之外，能想到的只有让蔡徐坤怀孕。他认为做了母亲的蔡徐坤会变得不一样，却忽略了孩子在他怀中长大，从未因生计吃苦，也不会为生活吃亏，即便已经成年，在自己面前还保留着孩童般天真。

王子异汲取着蔡徐坤身上的味道，拉着蔡徐坤的手臂，让他环住自己，然后一下将他从水中抱起，放到床上。他给蔡徐坤擦头擦身，抚摸过他身体每个角落。他的动作又轻又柔，满怀呵护，像对待珍宝。蔡徐坤突然酸了鼻子，他拉住王子异的手，贴到脸上，王子异笑着问他怎么了，蔡徐坤说：“我就是不喜欢小孩，小孩会抢走你，会分走你的爱。”

王子异先是愣了下，随后大笑。蔡徐坤不许他笑，迅速起身，跪在床上与王子异接吻，他紧抱着王子异，蛮横无理地说：“你就是我一个人的，我一个人的！不许笑，不许笑了！为什么还要小孩啊，有我一个人不就够了吗！”他边说，边红眼，看着真像是要哭出来了，王子异连忙捧住蔡徐坤的脸，哄道：“好了好了，床上的话不当真哦。”

蔡徐坤还憋着嘴，王子异又捏了捏他的鼻子，笑他，“我的傻囡囡。”


	2. Chapter 2

蔡徐坤一方面鼓励王子异做自己的事业，另一方面又希冀他可以常伴自己左右。他是从简入奢易的性格，这段时间王子异对他的百般照顾，让他食髓知味，欲罢不能。他贪图王子异对他的纵容，更贪图王子异作为情人和家人给予他的依靠。

他是孤儿，一辈子没见过亲生父母，是福利院的老院长将他养大。老院长退休后，他又美惠接管。王子异是他头上最可靠的羽翼，给了他完整人生最重要的两块拼图——爱和家庭，为他遮风挡雨，让他在夜深人静时，可以享受宽阔的背脊和坚实的拥抱。

蔡徐坤搂着王子异，枕在那人颈间，嘴里发出娇憨的哼声。王子异笑他怎么发出了猪叫，蔡徐坤气得去咬他的嘴唇，一边咬，一边还在哼哼，真像只猪。

这是王子异陪他工作的最后一站，第二天中午王子异就要飞非洲了。蔡徐坤舍不得他走，但又必须佯装大度，放他远去。自越南事件后，蔡徐坤和王子异之间的关系就在王子异的牵引下，慢慢扭转。在无形中的改变使得蔡徐坤开始换位思考，王子异曾说蔡徐坤是他手里的风筝，但现在，这只风筝到底是谁，却又无人能说清。

能让蔡徐坤早起的除了工作，就是王子异。他晚上本就没睡好，王子异一有动静他就醒了。他揉着眼睛爬起身，看那人去换了衣服，才慢慢悠悠地下床，跟着他到卫生间。王子异在刷牙，见蔡徐坤来了，颇有些惊讶。蔡徐坤抹掉他嘴角还没冲掉的牙膏沫，又拽过他的衣领，轻轻吻了下他带着新鲜薄荷味的嘴唇，“你要给我打电话。”

不管蔡徐坤多么不喜欢或者不习惯他和王子异因工作而产生的长时间分离，但他也得承认忙碌的工作带给两人的关系一个健康的平衡——他不需要依附王子异，王子异也不需要总是照顾他。可平衡是不是好，是不是最适合自己，蔡徐坤却又不敢回答。

他虽然不上综艺节目，但无法逃脱综艺名嘴偶尔的采访。他们最喜欢问他这样上升期的男艺人会如何计划恋爱和结婚，大家一般都是保守回答：有粉丝就够了。

那天蔡徐坤的答案不一样，他说：“我觉得太忙的话，是无法好好跟喜欢的人经营生活的吧。”提问者先是一愣，随后笑了笑道，既然是经营生活，当然要动些脑筋了，这其中也包括积攒时间。蔡徐坤表面上做出一副受益匪浅的样子，心里却腹诽，能动脑筋他早动了。

许是本就忌惮王子异，范丞丞这个老板当得还算有人情味，他不要求王子异上班时间必须出现，只要求他在规定时间内，把任务都完成。王子异的效率很高，一年能做七八个项目，它们中的大多数是同时进行的，但王子异从未出现过一次失误。这一点，范丞丞还是很佩服的。两人现在的关系也比刚合作那会儿亲近了许多，范丞丞得到容许可以与王子异谈论蔡徐坤，虽然王子异说即便没有容许，范丞丞也还是会聊。

范丞丞说他最欣赏王子异的地方是能忍，蔡徐坤想做什么就做什么，全然不当回事。这要是换他，他可忍不了。区区跳舞，范丞丞都跟朱正廷吵了好几次了，真要像蔡徐坤那样抛头露面，那还得了。

王子异从没给范丞丞解释过他与蔡徐坤之间的渊源，想来也没有那个必要。范丞丞和朱正廷的关系，远比他和蔡徐坤的简单直接，范丞丞还在处在感情初期、未找到平衡的阶段，少不了争吵，但情感纯粹。他与蔡徐坤过了太久仅有彼此的小世界，他们该走出来了。

按习俗，二婚不应办得太隆重，但王昱勋的二婚是联姻，意义不一样，自然是越大越好。家里每个人都要参与，包括王子异。如果朱欣桐没有出事，那么王昱勋一定会让他把朱正廷叫上，即便是演戏，都要给他老老实实，规规矩矩地在会场从头坐到尾。朱家出事后，大家对他们都避之不及，王子异身边带谁，成了王昱勋苦恼的问题。

王子异不打算分担他大哥的苦恼，他让刘铎去联系陈丹丹，要蔡徐坤的尺寸，给蔡徐坤准备一套女装，最好是裙子。他并没有告诉刘铎这套女装要在什么场合穿，所以当刘铎拿来一条白色的长裙时，王子异实在有些哭笑不得。

婚礼现场，只有新娘才能穿白色。

那裙子很漂亮，它不是简单的白色，布料上勾着一朵朵白色的小花。它不算庄重的款式，灯笼短袖，露出了三分之一的背部。裙子很长，下摆是钩花蕾丝，内衬很薄，几乎透光。这衣服很讲究，里面的衬裙到盖到了大腿，细细的肩带，胸口是白色暗花，一直到腰部才变为真丝。刘铎拿了两双鞋，一双高跟，一双平底，鞋子很闪，是银色的。首饰他拿了两盒，一盒珍珠，一盒钻石。

王子异说刘铎这事做得让人头疼，为什么鞋子知道拿两双，首饰会选两盒，衣服不会选两套。倒不是他不满意，而是他很满意，蔡徐坤穿上一定很漂亮，但不想在王昱勋的大喜之日，喧宾夺主。

衣服他还是拿回家了，蔡徐坤这会儿拍广告，要晚点回来。王昱勋打来电话，问他当天有没有空，早些去现场帮他看看布置。这种时候，全能的秘书和助理都不能让他安心。王子异却知道王昱勋来电话的目的不止是这个，他说自己会带蔡徐坤去，让王昱勋有心理准备。

王昱勋低咒一声，问：“你疯了？！蔡徐坤是什么人！能出现吗！所有人都认得他，你是不是嫌不够丢人？”

“我与正廷出双入对过那么多次，都不见你说丢人，怎么蔡徐坤就不行了？”

“他跟正廷能一样吗？”王昱勋几乎咬牙切齿，他对蔡徐坤的印象谈不上也谈不上差，蔡徐坤入不了他的眼，自然也无法左右他的情绪，让王昱勋愤怒的只有这个不知天高地厚，恣意妄为的亲弟弟。他对王子异和蔡徐坤之间的事，已经做到了不闻不问，但这回是他结婚，王子异能不能不给他添乱。

“他跟正廷确实不一样。”王子异顿了顿，又道：“我保证他不会被认出来，怎么样？”

“怎么？你要给他换一张脸？”王昱勋冷哼，王子异笑道：“到时见，大哥。”

蔡徐坤一上楼就注意到了沙发边多出的衣架，和上面挂着的裙子。裙子下有两双亮闪闪的鞋，蔡徐坤走上前，比划了下，是他的尺码。他这才去打量那条裙子，似乎也是他的尺码。他瞬间羞红了脸，猜到是王子异给他的，却不知道王子异是什么目的。王子异在二楼工作，他知道蔡徐坤回来了，想他应该已经看到了新衣服，才姗姗下楼。

蔡徐坤站在裙边，王子异问他吃过东西了吗，蔡徐坤点点头，他轻轻拽着裙摆，却迟迟问不出这衣服是怎么回事。王子异笑盈盈地看着他，等了半晌，蔡徐坤才问：“这是给谁的？”

“你说呢？”王子异向他走了些近，他拿起衣架，将衣服比在蔡徐坤身上，说：“这么长，谁能穿得了呀？”

“穿这个做什么呀？”蔡徐坤的声音又小，语气又乖，长年累月的潜移默化下，他已不会抗拒王子异给他的任何女装。

“穿着他，跟爸爸去参加王昱勋的婚礼，好不好？”

“你，你大哥？”蔡徐坤惊恐地抬起头，连忙摇头，“不，不行，他结婚一定很多人，会被发现的！”

“嘘，不会，你就待在我身边，不会被人发现的。”王子异拾起蔡徐坤的手，亲了亲他的唇，“不想跟我坐在一起吗？”

蔡徐坤当然想，跟王子异一起在这样的场合出现，足以代表着他在王子异身边的位置和身份。虽说感情是两个人的事，但他同样渴求外界对两人关系的认可。只是蔡徐坤同样惧怕会被人认出，这不仅仅是对他的威胁，更是对王子异甚至他的家庭的冒险。王子异选择另一个场合与他一起出现，而不是在这个重要的时刻。

蔡徐坤眼里兴奋的光芒转瞬即逝，变成了深深的担忧。王子异抚平了他紧锁的眉头，与他额头抵额头，低声道：“真的不怕，傻囡囡，爸爸什么时候骗过你？”

蔡徐坤深吸一口气，两臂环在王子异腰间，“你总是骗我。”


	3. Chapter 3

王昱勋的婚宴在中午十一点开始，这是大师算出来的吉时，只是有些不和习俗。

王子异早早就去会场，做最后的排演和布置。刘铎在王子异离开不久后，便带着化妆师去到了宁安府。她本想去得再早一些的，但王子异说不必，他心疼蔡徐坤不能睡得久一些。

蔡徐坤还没起床，化妆师被安置在楼下，刘铎轻手轻脚地上楼。完美的身体袒露在床上，腿间还有未干涸的水痕，蔡徐坤的脸埋在枕头里，两颊泛着红晕，显然还没从情欲中彻底苏醒。

他是被王子异舔醒的，男人掰开他的腿，一口咬住他的阴唇，舌头直接探进那又软又烫的穴。蔡徐坤还以为自己在做春梦，梦里王子异拿了个足有手臂粗的假阳具，抵着他的嫩穴往里送。蔡徐坤怕得要命，闭着眼哎哎叫了两声，等再睁眼，发现自己已经吃进去了大半。他没感觉到痛，也知道自己在做梦，于是便大胆地主动将那假玩具吞得更深。他将东西完全吞入后，王子异又慢慢把东西抽了出来。黑色的阴茎上都是他的骚水，一滴滴地往下落。梦里的蔡徐坤没有羞耻心，他敞开腿，扒开自己的穴，向王子异展示一张一合的穴肉。那儿外面一圈是红色，但穴道里却是粉色，淫水一股股地往外冒，很快汇成了一个泉眼。

他是这时候醒的，下身又粘又热，已经被王子异舔得湿透了。王子异没操他，也没吻他，只是亲了下他的脸颊，将他翻过身，让他的屁股对着自己，用阴茎蹭了蹭他现在长得愈发圆润的屁股，手里握着只有这种姿势下，才略显有些分量的胸。他捏着那不足半掌的乳肉，在蔡徐坤耳边说荤话，让他好好养养那里，他迫不及待想要蔡徐坤给他喂奶。

蔡徐坤像王子异一手调教的性爱娃娃，但王子异却没给他一个痛快。他把发情了的蔡徐坤一个留在了床上，自己却换上了一本正经的衣服，又吻了吻蔡徐坤的膝盖，潇洒地离开了。蔡徐坤的情欲无处发泄，他又不懂自慰，只会把两腿绞在一起蹭，还不敢夹被子。他给王子异打电话，那人半晌才接，蔡徐坤抵在他的枕头上，低低地叫王子异爸爸。王子异问他怎么了，蔡徐坤不回答，只顾叫。王子异听着也上火，他说蔡徐坤浪，是只骚猫，一刻都离不了人。蔡徐坤闭着眼，蜷起身体，细声细气地应，“爸爸快回来抱抱我。”

刘铎听见动静才敢敲门，蔡徐坤羞得很，忙去拽被子，刘铎自报家门，蔡徐坤又委屈了，说：“我不想起床。”

刘铎算看着蔡徐坤长大。她在王子异身边多年，以她的能力，本应在更广阔的平台发挥效能，但王子异将她当做心腹，她也只能跟在王子异身边，鞍前马后。王子异自是知道亏待了她，给她的权力不小，也为她解决了些许私事。上级的信任有时就是对忠仆最好的枷锁，所以王子异才敢一步步地向她露出自己的软肋——蔡徐坤。

刘铎清晰地记得，她在第一次带着穿着女装去老板社交聚会后，便改口叫蔡徐坤“小蔡先生”。她在心里给蔡徐坤的身份做出了一个快速的转换，他不再是老板的儿子，而是老板的夫人。她不能再亲昵地把他当做一个小孩，叫他小徐坤，或者小坤。她敬蔡徐坤如敬王子异。但蔡徐坤对她还是一如既往，他保留着孩子气的任性，一点都不像个在这个人际复杂的娱乐圈浸染下进退有度的流量艺人。

刘铎缓慢地走向床尾，绕过床边的毛地毯，打开了床头昏暗的灯。蔡徐坤不适应灯光，不满地哼哼了两声，刘铎轻声道：“小蔡先生，婚礼是十一点开始，化妆师在楼下，您要准备起床了。”

蔡徐坤洗好澡后才下得楼，沙发上摆着衣服、鞋子、首饰，其中有一个粉色盒子他之前没见过，刘铎说是王子异今早叮嘱她留给蔡徐坤的。里面是内衣和一件肉粉色的缎面睡袍。蔡徐坤拾起内衣，展开一看，脸瞬间红了。刘铎跟化妆师在商量发型，蔡徐坤背过身，说去换衬裙。王子异给他买的是丁字裤，胸罩的尺寸也不大，但垫子很厚，穿上能挤出条过得去的沟。

他真没想到王子异会把这么私密的衣物留在楼下，这让他生气极了，换衣服时恨恨地给王子异发信息，说他一点都顾及自己的脸面。

王子异这会儿正在看彩排，蔡徐坤的信息在他另一个手机上，他顾不上。现场人多，有老爷子那边的大管家、王昱勋的助理、女方娘家的人，许多意见和诉求被临时提出。王子异在过流程，倾听意见的活儿给了王昱勋的助理，等他整理完，再同自己汇报。

助理说婚礼在之前王昱勋都没有时间，也没有跟他核对过任何现场细节。这让王子异十分疑惑：他还以为王昱勋很重视这次的婚姻，现在看来，他还是猜不透王昱勋的想法。

十点半左右，就有宾客陆续到场。王博昌也来了，与王子异一起招待。他给了王子异一些喘息的时间，王子异这才看到刘铎发来的信息——她们已经带着蔡徐坤出发了。

“什么事情让你这么高兴？”王博昌见王子异面带桃花，不禁好奇，他这个弟弟可是很少这般在外人面前，喜形于色。王子异被发现了也难掩兴奋，坦白道：“小坤等下来。”

“哦。”王博昌塌了嘴角，说：“我听大哥说，你要给他改造个面目全非？”

“我肯定是认得出来，你们大概就有些困难了。”王子异说完，便要下楼，他实在迫不及待要看看穿漂亮裙子的蔡徐坤。

蔡徐坤坐在车上不敢下去，一直到看到了王子异，才示意刘铎开车门。王子异跑得急，站到车门前时，心跳得厉害。他拉开车门，看到了车内的人。蔡徐坤戴着顶及肩长的假发，脸上化了妆，掩饰了些他坚毅的下巴。脖子上是那套钻石首饰中宽大的颈链。裙子直到脚踝，露出了他的高跟鞋。他把手递给了王子异，小声道：“你扶我一下。”

他从没穿过这样细长的高跟，站都站不稳，刚下车就把裙子勾到了。还好王子异眼疾手快，将人抱回车上，“崴到脚了吗？”

蔡徐坤摇摇头，他有些负气的皱起眉。王子异握着他的手向刘铎要那双平底鞋，蹲在车前为蔡徐坤换鞋，然后重新扶着蔡徐坤下车。蔡徐坤说这样裙子就要落在地上了，王子异让他不用担心，裙子没有那么长，就算脏了就不要了，没有必要委屈自己。蔡徐坤呶了呶嘴，心道，他穿成这样，不也是委屈自己了吗，王子异就会说些好听的。

“小坤。”王子异凑近蔡徐坤，却像怕弄坏了蔡徐坤的妆似得，只是轻轻碰了下他的嘴唇。两人什么事都做过，但接吻能带给蔡徐坤的悸动却总是最强烈的。王子异吻完他却没继续走，蔡徐坤奇怪地看着他，就见王子异从口袋里掏出一个绒布袋，从里面倒出了在纽约时向蔡徐坤求婚时用的戒指，“差点忘了这个。”

仪式快开始了，大部分宾客都已落座。他们坐在主桌，需要穿过人群。蔡徐坤走不快，王子异便搂着他的腰，护着他慢慢走。

认识王子异的宾客见他跟一个女人如此亲昵都很惊讶，他之前跟朱正廷不算低调，虽然两人在朱欣桐出事后分开十分正常，但没人想到他连性向都变了。

叶慕清本还在跟王博昌说话，一偏头就看到了王子异。儿子身边那个女人十分靓丽，唇红齿白，衣着也端庄。她对那白裙子没有想法，中式婚礼对着装没有特别的要求，只是与周围人相比，这个女人的裙子显得有些隆重。况且，她年轻，首饰也夺目，场上的男人女人都看着她，确实喧宾夺主了一点。

不过，对叶慕清而言，只要王子异收心，这些都不值一提。她碰了碰王博昌，问道那女人是谁，子异怎么都没跟他们说。王博昌将面前的女人上上下下打量了遍，心中了然王子异那句他们认不出，道：“我也认不得，您等下问问子异。”

叶慕清瞥了眼王博昌，心怪他不知关心弟弟。

叶慕清身边坐着亲家，王子异入座后，隔着王博昌，她也不好问，只好按耐住心情，等有机会了再说。

叶慕清并没调查过蔡徐坤，她比王昱勋还高傲，不屑于了解这个外人的任何事。所以她只知道蔡徐坤的名字，没见过他这个人，也不关心他是谁。她肆无忌惮地打量面前的女人，并且越看越满意，觉得她样子好，与王子异的互动中也看得出性子乖巧。老三与她的感情应该不错，就是不知道会不会太年轻，毕竟老三都三十多了。

相较于叶慕清的欣慰，王博昌此刻却觉得这张明艳的脸如骨鲠在喉，卡得他全身难受。他妻子见他直勾勾地盯着王子异的女人，不满地皱了皱眉，不动声色地撞了下王博昌的胳膊。王博昌转头，见夫人面带愠色，本要解释，又不知从何说起。

他也不知道自己是在不悦王子异将蔡徐坤带来这样的场合胡闹，还是觉得他这样堂而皇之地将个男人扮作女人有失体面，不管哪一样，他都不好意思同除了王昱勋之外的人说明，怕有损王子异，也不想波及蔡徐坤。

仪式很快开始了，王子异只施舍了几眼给台上的新人，余下的时间眼睛像粘在了蔡徐坤身上。蔡徐坤却不敢看他，目不转睛地看着王博昌和他的新夫人。他的手被王子异握着，那人揉捏着他的手指，转着他无名指上的戒指。蔡徐坤本是烦着的，也不知道他穿着那条丁字裤，磨得下面不舒服，还是那裤子勾得他也心怀不轨，他总觉得王子异的手法色情极了。他瞥了一眼，本是想警告他，却见他不知什么时候也戴上了戒指，一时间又难再生气了。

王子异看他高兴，凑到他耳边，深吐了两口气，熏得蔡徐坤的耳朵通红，蔡徐坤哑着嗓子问他做什么，王子异说：“你真漂亮。”

看得出王子异心情很好，他满面春风，来者不拒，大家都夸他身边的女人漂亮，王子异向旁人介绍这是他未婚妻，就差给婆婆敬茶了。蔡徐坤被他说得太阳穴突突地跳，脸上不同上胭脂都红了透。王子异信口雌黄，他无法反驳，只能干笑。有人要给他敬酒，都给王子异挡下了，说他未婚妻喝不了酒。那些人倒也没坚持，纷纷笑道，等到时喝王子异的喜酒。王子异颔首，却未置可否。

这一桌子的人都听到了王子异的话，大家纷纷恭喜叶慕清，可惜叶女士没想到王子异跟这女人已经进展到这样的程度，本还欣喜的脸，瞬间垮了下来，心里开始怪起王子异先斩后奏，连带着又开始挑蔡徐坤的这个女装的毛病，觉得没胸也没屁股，身材过于单薄，弱不禁风。

王昱勋夫妇换了衣服来主桌敬酒，新娘子在跟自己父母说话，王博昌见叶慕清兴致不高，问怎么了，叶慕清扬了扬下巴，说：“子异带了个女孩来，还说是什么未婚妻，你认识吗？”叶慕清一直没去打招呼，以免显得过于主动。正好王昱勋来了，她才抱怨。王昱勋眼睛尖，一眼就认出了那女人是蔡徐坤。他可没有王博昌温厚，一语点破那人是谁，叶慕清听后再去看那女孩，也愈发觉得像男孩。她心里呕极了，整张脸拉了下来，王博昌见状，杵了下王昱勋，怪他不该在这时候揭破。兄弟二人跟母亲与王子异之间俨然割裂出了两个阵地。蔡徐坤一直在观察王子异的母亲，他既害怕又好奇，自然也察觉了老太太的情绪变化。他看出叶慕清对他的态度从欣赏变成嫌恶，也猜到了她应该是知道了自己是谁，心情也随之变得低落。

他不喜欢在公共场合穿裙子，不想以女人的身份对外示人，更不愿意这样毫无遮掩，也无准备的出现在不愿接受他的王子异的家人面前。他也不知道自己之前为什么要同意王子异的提议，也怪他鬼迷心窍，把事情都想得过于简单。

王子异忙着喝酒，没有发现兄长和母亲的目光。蔡徐坤轻轻拉了拉他，王子异低头，扶着他的椅子，问他怎么了，蔡徐坤说：“我陪你来了，现在仪式结束了，我想回去了。”王子异这才望向自己家人的方向，他抿起嘴，敛起了本还张扬的笑容，低头吻了下蔡徐坤的头顶，“我还不能走，能不能换个地方等我一会儿，我们一起回家？”


	4. Chapter 4

不等蔡徐坤回话，王子异便将他一把搂起，向外走去。同桌的人都围着王权安和王昱勋敬酒，除了叶慕清和王博昌，没有人注意到他们这边的异样。叶慕清瞪了眼王博昌，怪他没好好看住王子异，还让他把蔡徐坤带到了这里。王博昌也头疼。他夫人隐约猜到了那个女人的身份，看王博昌的目光也是一言难尽。

这条通往休息室的路不算隐蔽，但如果无人指引，单靠自己恐怕很难找到。蔡徐坤披着王子异的西装外套，踉踉跄跄地跟着他，经过走廊，终于到达了一扇与墙面墙壁几乎融为一体的隐形门前。王子异在找钥匙，蔡徐坤则转头透过玻璃墙，看向酒店的中庭，也就是王昱勋的婚礼现场。

“还想回去吗？”王子异将门打开了，蔡徐坤赶忙摇头，窜进了那间连灯都没开的小黑屋。屋子的设施比较简单，有一张梳妆台，两张长沙发，除了梳妆台前的专业灯镜外，墙面上还有些装饰作用的小镜子。蔡徐坤坐下第一件事就是脱鞋。好看的鞋子总不是那么好穿，况且这还是双尖头鞋，挤得蔡徐坤脚趾跟脚后跟都难受。他的脚背本又高，脚面与鞋子边缘接触的地方被勒出了一道红色的鞋痕。蔡徐坤一条腿搭在脚座上，一条腿缩在沙发上，他轻轻按着脚上红肿的地方，又怨恨地瞅了几眼地上的鞋子。

他的姿势对于一个穿着裙子的人而言丝毫算不得雅观，王子异笑着蹲到他面前，捧着他的脚，语气却有几分戏谑地说：“怎么这么可怜呀？傻囡囡的脚就是太嫩了。”

“是鞋子不合脚。”蔡徐坤企图从他手上将脚抽回来，王子异却不给，他也无处可逃，只能任王子异摩挲着自己的脚背，抚摸着那些泛红的地方，从脚踝一路抚上膝盖。沙发很宽，足够一个人睡下，但当两个人都盘踞在一个角落时，又略显拥挤。蔡徐坤的裙子被堆在腰间，显得十分厚重。裙子的布料没有弹性，它是为蔡徐坤量身改的尺寸，几乎没留什么多余空隙。尤其是腰部以上的部分，站着时还好，这会儿窝着身，紧绷在身上，憋得人实在心慌。

蔡徐坤扯不动自己的衣服，王子异也没注意他的不适。他的注意力都在蔡徐坤腿间——被撑开的部分除了外裙，还有内衬，粉色的内裤若影若现地藏在那层层叠叠的裙摆里，王子异一低头就能看到。

“爸爸……”蔡徐坤小声呼唤王子异，王子异这才如梦初醒地抬起头，见蔡徐坤鼻尖上都是汗，忙问怎么了，蔡徐坤这才说：“这个裙子，好紧，不舒服……”

王子异帮蔡徐坤脱了外裙，但没动衬裙。那条衬裙也短，就够遮住大腿。胸口那儿本是将胸部盖得若言若现得蕾丝纱，这会儿却只能印出那粉色的胸罩。王子异揉了揉蔡徐坤那挤出来的假胸，本来也只是想试试手感，却把蔡徐坤揉出了脾气。他立马推开王子异，急匆匆地从他怀里站了起来，结果还没逃出去，又因为沙发太软，一时没站住，差点摔倒。王子异忙接住蔡徐坤，扶着他的腿让他重新站好。蔡徐坤的低着头，居高临下地看着王子异，那人紧抱着他的两条腿，轻轻将人往怀里拉。

蔡徐坤不为所动，王子异又捏了把他的屁股说：“不坐下来，爸爸直接这样舔了。”

不等蔡徐坤反应，王子异真的扒开他的腿，直接吻上他的腿心。蔡徐坤差点又没站稳，他慌忙扶住沙发背，却难逆转当下的事实，他坐在了王子异脸上，还被那人不偏不倚地咬住了内裤底。

“不行，不行，换个姿势。”蔡徐坤被他舔得腿软，虽然隔着布料，但那是条丁字裤，根本起不到遮盖作用，只会让蔡徐坤更加难堪——本就磨着他阴户的蕾丝布料被王子异的舌头顶进了他的穴口，布料来回摩擦拧成了一股细绳，勒得蔡徐坤下面更骚更痒了。他站不稳，双腿下意识内夹，却又被王子异强制拉开，他此刻只能撑着沙发背维持平衡，屁股不自觉地撅起，嘴里也发出零碎的呻吟。

他的衬裙被王子异撩开，整个屁股都暴露了出来，王子异边舔边含糊不清地问如果这个时候有人来，不就能看到蔡徐坤在被人用舌头搞，还搞得下面都是水，喝都喝不完。

蔡徐坤被吓得不敢再叫，他咬着唇，怕真把人招来。王子异勾了勾他那快被磨烂了的丁字裤，布料上粘得都是粘液，更是有一股清流在失去布料遮挡后从穴口里冒了出来。王子异再次调整蔡徐坤的姿势，让他一手撑着墙，一手扒开自己的小内裤，两腿微微曲，坐在自己脸上。蔡徐坤不敢，且不说这个姿势多么淫荡，他也怕自己坐不稳，王子异却哄着他说没事，他一手扶着蔡徐坤的腿，一手托着他的屁股，让那粉色的阴户变成令人沉醉的红，吸掉那里冒出的所有甜蜜的露水，用牙齿去惩罚那贪恋情欲的阴唇和阴蒂。

蔡徐坤真承受不住，平时他还可以用手捂住嘴，现在两只手都被占了，他被王子异舔得只想尖叫，也顾不得场合，发出了绵长的呻吟。王子异执着于让蔡徐坤发狂，他知道阴蒂是蔡徐坤的弱点，将那里吸得发红，发肿。他的手只其辅助作用，揉捏蔡徐坤肥嫩的臀，扣着他还残留着晨间性爱的腿心。蔡徐坤艰难地扣着墙壁，大口喘息着，汗液顺着脸颊滴落。他的呻吟声断断续续，因为怕坐不稳，全身上下也都紧绷着，只是他越紧张，两腿越难控制力道，他无意识地将自己欲望大门的钥匙交到了王子异口里，迎接他对自己实施的一切淫邪的行为。

蔡徐坤高潮过一次才被王子异重新放回了沙发，小穴已经被舔成了艳红色。丁字裤湿漉漉的，好像一拧就能挤出不少水。王子异将那裤子脱下，揣进了自己的口袋。蔡徐坤看了一眼，然后迅速移开视线。他听到了王子异的轻笑，那人又扶起他的腿，让他的脚踩在自己胯间，用他的脚心揉擦自己的勃起的性器，手则伸进蔡徐坤的胸罩里，解开背后的扣子，释放压抑的胸口，然后重新捏上了因情欲而已经鼓胀的乳房，问：“要不要继续？”

蔡徐坤主动拥抱住了王子异，他的头发凌乱地散开着，男人狂热却又克制的眼神令他着迷。他的乳头被王子异捏得有些痛，又有些酸，他感觉刚刚被舔到高潮的下面又再次冒水。他被性欲牵引着，挺起胸，让王子异玩得更彻底一些，点着头回应他刚刚的问题，“要啊，但是，我要骑在爸爸身上。”

他搂着王子异的脖子，被男人抱到腿上。蔡徐坤不让他脱裤子，只是解开了他的裤链，将王子异的阴茎释放了出来。他舔了舔自己的红唇，故意表现得风情万种，王子异盯着那里问：“谁的主意，怎么把嘴唇画薄了。”

蔡徐坤的嘴唇很厚，很适合啃咬和接吻，也不知道是天生的，还是被王子异亲厚的。

蔡徐坤说是化妆师，觉得那样更配今天的衣服。王子异对这个决定嗤之以鼻，手指抹过蔡徐坤的嘴唇，见那红色纹丝不动，知道是化妆师用了什么特殊手法，干脆放弃，让蔡徐坤下回补一个丰唇回来。

蔡徐坤知道他不满了，于是主动与王子异接吻。他拽着王子异的衣襟，看似是他主动，实际上只是为了掩饰自己之后会被王子异吻得晕头转向。王子异每次吻他都像是要把他胸腔里的空气全部用掉，如果他那会儿又正好在操蔡徐坤，那直接会让蔡徐坤有种缺氧窒息的错觉。

原本白皙如雪的皮肤在一次高潮和激烈的亲吻中已染上了粉色，他唇珠微翘再次引得男人一亲芳泽。只是这一回王子异并没有眷恋蔡徐坤的红唇太久，他很快转战至蔡徐坤的脖颈，锁骨，然后拉下他的衣领，去吸他涨起的乳晕。王子异咬着他的乳尖，用舌头戳刺着奶孔，他吸得用力，嘴里含糊不清地重复着为什么蔡徐坤出不了奶。蔡徐坤胡乱抓着王子异的衣服，快感从脊椎直蹿到大脑，又调动起了着全身的欲望，让他不自觉地坐在王子异的阴茎摆动起身体，用从他那不知满足的小穴里冒出的淫水润滑那灼热的性器。

“会，会有的……”蔡徐坤娇声回答着，他撑着王子异的肩，慢慢抬起身子，吞入男人的性器。为了让他的动作更加顺利，王子异没有再强咬他的乳肉。蔡徐坤与他头抵着头，鼻子碰鼻子，小声要求着要与王子异接吻。王子异抱住蔡徐坤的腰，边亲边帮他吞入自己的性器。虽然蔡徐坤已经适应王子异的尺寸了，但进入的过程还是有些酸痛满涨，紧致的阴道被迫打开，紧紧包裹住男人的阴茎。蔡徐坤没给自己多少时间，他重重下压，让王子异一下顶入了自己的子宫口。

蔡徐坤被自己的莽撞弄出了眼泪，倔强着闷哼，王子异心疼他，对他又吻又亲，抚摸着蔡徐坤的敏感带，笑话他，又哄他。

“爸爸……爸爸……”蔡徐坤撒娇似得唤他，随后注意到了自己手指上的戒指，又俯下身，环着那人的脖子，小声叫老公。

“不是要骑老公吗？怎么又不动了？”他虽然这样说，却先自己动了起来。蔡徐坤忙扶住自己的肚子，体内那根东西正在那里横冲直撞，肚子上被顶出了个弧度，这仅仅是一个开始。

王子异掐着他的腰，将他往自己的性器上撞，他没有顾忌蔡徐坤的节奏，也等不及蔡徐坤的回应，让蔡徐坤在他肉刃的讨伐下流出更多淫水。蔡徐坤被他撞得衣冠不整，肩带顺着肩膀落下，整个乳房也都露了出来，在空中像两只兔子一样上下跳跃。

蔡徐坤紧搂着他的脖子，咬着他艳红的唇，双眼迷离的望着王子异。他突然被王子异吻住，被吞掉了细细的呻吟和喘息。王子异再次在他脖子上留下了痕迹，他也不知道等下自己会不会在需要出去见客，也无暇去下如何掩饰那些痕迹，他只知道王子异在他凝脂般的皮肤上留下记号后，又再次转战至他涨起的乳房，将他的乳尖吸得更高更肿。

王子异在蔡徐坤第二次高潮后，没有坚持太久，就在他体内射了精。蔡徐坤还跪在他身上，他不愿动，只是感觉那股热流随着慢慢软掉的阴茎，也在一点点地流逝。他故意要漏在王子异的裤子上，而王子异也看出了他的小心思。他慢条斯理地从口袋里拿出蔡徐坤那条内裤，然后不容置疑地，将那块破布塞进了蔡徐坤的花穴里。

蔡徐坤不愿再出去面对王子异的家人，也不像再穿那条裙子，于是王子异便让刘铎回宁安府，将那件肉粉色的睡袍拿来。蔡徐坤枕着王子异的大腿，嘲笑他裤子上干涸的泛白印记。王子异却只是撑着脑袋，摸着蔡徐坤的头发，问：“那到底是我的东西，还是你的东西呢？”

蔡徐坤哽住了，干脆闭口不言，王子异哈哈大笑，俯身去吻他的小漂亮。蔡徐坤反手抱着王子异的脖子，挣扎着又要坐到王子异身上。王子异干脆将他抱起，让他坐到自己的怀里，撑开他的腿，再次去揉他已经红肿的穴口，和已经射不出东西的阴茎。

蔡徐坤被他弄得疼，眼泪汪汪的求饶，王子异咬住他的耳朵，狠狠地让蔡徐坤别老招惹他，蔡徐坤委屈地嘟着嘴，说王子异精力旺盛，像只种马。

两人正在进行事后温存，就听到门外传来宾客的谈话声，听内容，应该是来自王昱勋的婚宴。他们聊的事情蔡徐坤不感兴趣，他还在咬着王子异的嘴唇调情，就听到其中一人说：“对了，王昱勋那个三弟，今天带来的人是谁，你们知道吗？”

“做什么？你还惦记上了？”

“长得漂亮嘛，很难让人不惦记。”

“那你胆子可不小，怎么，是要玩牡丹花下死做鬼也风流？”

“我听说王三有处外宅，里面养着个小娇妻，看年纪，估计是她。”

“哇，那还真是怪不得。”

“怎么怪不得？”

“你不想要一个床下贵妇，床上荡妇的老婆？这女的也是外表看着纯，骨子里骚。她看王三的眼神又媚又色，你看她那嘴唇没有，别以为是薄唇，那可是故意化的，实际上那下唇可厚了，多适合接吻……”

“诶，诶，怎么说起来没完没了。”旁人被这人的形容攒起了一阵火，都怪他不分场合口无遮拦，“再怎么好也是别人养出的有夫之妇。”

“怎么，吃不到，想想还不行？”

这个话题聊到这儿也不好再聊下去了，他们换了别的，只留下了屋里的人尴尬。蔡徐坤不敢看王子异，但被王子异强硬地捏过下巴吻了上去。这些人是没见过蔡徐坤被亲得水光滟潋的时候，他眉目生得冷艳，但一被亲，那双眼就像春日化了的雪，含情脉脉，整个人柔软慵懒，带着几分隐晦情色感。

王子异亲得强硬，将两人本还清醒的状态又变得粘腻又暧昧。但蔡徐坤刚被人那样品头论足完，本是没心情的，他皱着眉，推了几下王子异，王子异却不依不饶地用舌头强奸他，蔡徐坤抗拒不了，只能迎合。

他心里是颇为不满的，等王子异放开他，他立马爬去了另一边。没有王子异的怀抱的地方冷，他被冻得瑟缩，又被王子异拉回了怀里。那人面无表情地抚摸着他的脸，蔡徐坤低声同他抱怨，“都怪你，让我来。”

“嗯，都怪我，下回不让他们再看我的小漂亮了。”

王子异重新抱住蔡徐坤，这回没有强制的亲吻和色情的抚摸，两人之间涌动的气氛突然溢出了一丝温情。蔡徐坤也放下了竖起的戒备，重新软下姿态和情绪，用鼻子去蹭王子异的脸颊。

刘铎来时，外面还有两三个男人没走，他们也都不认识刘铎，还在聊着天，结果一转身就看到了开门的王子异，各个吓得脸色惨白。王子异冲他们笑了笑，拿过刘铎递来的衣服，让她守在外面，帮自己招待一下怠慢的宾客，尤其是面前的这几位。

衣袋里不仅有肉粉色的睡袍，还有双毛茸茸的女士拖鞋，和一条崭新的外裤，给王子异的。蔡徐坤不满于为什么刘铎没有开天眼地也给他那双合适的鞋子，却被王子异笑话说：“我的秘书当然只懂我怎么想了。”

蔡徐坤气得拿了纸盒就往王子异身上砸，王子异边躲边说：“下回让你那个小助理去跟刘铎学学。”


	5. Chapter 5

蔡徐坤披上了他的新睡袍，除此之外，身上就只有件薄薄的衬裙，连他的乳头遮不住。王子异隔着衣料蹭着蔡徐坤的胸部，蔡徐坤任他动作，坐在男人身上，抚摸着他的脖颈。他不知道自己跟王子异在这儿耗了多久，只希望这会儿出去，婚宴已经结束。

可惜事情不由他希望的发展，就在他低头与王子异耳鬓厮磨时，手机铃声突兀地响起。蔡徐坤的动作被打断，他不悦地推开王子异，作势要从那人身上起来，但被王子异阻止。那人扣着他的腰，嘴里还咬着他的乳肉，不顾蔡徐坤的敲打，执意接起了电话，双目紧紧盯着蔡徐坤，不容他再拒绝。

“好，我知道了，一会儿就过去。”

王子异答得快，不等蔡徐坤捕捉电话那端是谁，他就挂断了。他还没放开蔡徐坤，继续在他胸上留下痕迹。蔡徐坤抱着他，闷声道：“我也想亲你。”王子异停下动作，抬起头，亲了下蔡徐坤的下巴，说好。他要去吻蔡徐坤，但被蔡徐坤躲过，小漂亮说：“我要亲你的脖子。”

蔡徐坤吻得很凶，他不像王子异，有这方面的嗜好。王子异的脖子上都是肌肉，硬邦邦的，蔡徐坤刚吸了两口就不愿意了，觉得累。他娇滴滴地怕累闲苦，嘟着嘴，又泄愤似得咬了两下王子异的脖子，敷衍了事。

王子异却还笑他，问他不是要给老公打标记吗？蔡徐坤说不打了，太累了。他推开王子异笑盈盈的脸，提议王子异别换外裤了，穿着脏的去，不更能显示标记。王子异哈哈大笑，说好啊，他在蔡徐坤可是惯了没脸皮，蔡徐坤可不敢跟他胡闹，愤愤扯过裤子，丢到王子异身上。

王子异换衣服时，他坐去了一边，许是并起了腿，也不再坐在王子异身上，他终于察觉到了两腿间的异样。肿胀的穴被内裤塞得满满当当，稍微动一下都磨得他发痒。蔡徐坤攥紧了睡袍，不愿给王子异知道他下身的不适，王子异换好裤子后，便来问他要不要就在楼上住一夜。

蔡徐坤看了他一眼，没说话，王子异牵着他的手，又亲又揉，蔡徐坤不情不愿地点了头，王子异便将人搂起说：“我送你上楼。”

蔡徐坤没穿刘铎新送来的鞋，他几乎都想光脚了，但显然不合适。出门前，王子异专门为他整理了头发，他说假发到了房间就可以卸掉，让蔡徐坤先休息，他去看看大哥有什么事，就来陪蔡徐坤。蔡徐坤瘪瘪嘴，休息室里狼藉，衣服首饰丢了一地，就只有王子异给他的求婚戒指还在手上。蔡徐坤看了眼他，只好半推半就地答应了。蔡徐坤缺觉，被王子异折腾了大半天，这会儿也困了，他懒得去洗漱，直接爬上了床，裹着被子，很快就睡着了。他也不知道王子异什么时候来了，只知道自己被那人硬从床上抱了起来，被他抵在了落地玻璃上，胸口贴着冰冷的透明墙壁上，被王子异把着大腿，阴茎在他阴户外蹭。

他还没反应过来，就已经随着本能淫叫了起来。王子异让他叫得大声些，蔡徐坤边抖着身子，撒着娇说：“我，我那里有东西，好难受，老公，老公……”

他转头向王子异求助，王子异边吻他边说：“宝贝把它自己拽出来，慢慢的，不会痛哦。”

蔡徐坤不敢，他的手像被烫着异样，一碰下面就缩了回来。内裤被他吸得好深，手指不伸进去根本拿不出来。蔡徐坤说不行，要王子异拿，王子异偏跟他对着干，用性器戳着蔡徐坤的屁股缝，咬着他的脖子说：“骚宝贝，自己拿，拿了老公才能操你，否则你要把这内裤吞到子宫里吗？到时候就拿不出来了。”

“不行，不行，那样会坏掉的。”蔡徐坤想到那场景就害怕，他被王子异逼得恼怒，紧扣着王子异的胳膊，尖声道：“你怎么这样啊，一回来就弄我！”

他语气里带上了哭腔，王子异听了也怕，忙停下动作，放下蔡徐坤。蔡徐坤吸着鼻子，偏过脸，不给他瞧，王子异便强硬地凑上去，边吻边亲自去拽他小洞里的布料。穴口粘着干涸的淫液，手指多戳了几下才伸进穴口。内裤吞得并不深，王子异刚轻轻往外扯了两下，就听到蔡徐坤的闷哼。他不自觉地踮起了脚，全身颤抖地扶着王子异的肩说：“好胀。”

“有多胀？”王子异吻，“比老公进去的时候还胀？”

“嗯，而且不舒服。”蔡徐坤咬了咬唇，深吸了一口气，王子异也在此时狠心将那布料从蔡徐坤体内一把抽了出来。精液和淫水很快顺着没有阻拦的阴道一股股的往外冒，蔡徐坤像失禁一样站在王子异面前，他羞耻极了，推开王子异要找毛巾，但又被王子异翻身抱起，直接后入。蔡徐坤上半身被迫贴在玻璃上，乳头和乳晕被挤压成了一个平面。他觉得冷，嘴里骂着王子异属禽兽，屁股却一颤一颤地跟着他上下晃动。

这个姿势没有持续太久，蔡徐坤实在受不了，哭着喊着要下地。王子异一将他放回床上，蔡徐坤翻身就将他蹬开，也不顾漏得那一屁股精，抖着胳臂往床里爬。

“宝贝……”王子异笑得无奈，跟在蔡徐坤后面，隔着被子将他一把抱紧，蔡徐坤干脆闭眼，眼不见心不烦。

只是他心里还有气，王子异越抱着他亲，他越恼火，蔡徐坤翻过身，要把王子异推开，可王子异铁了心不动，他也无能为力。

“老公错了哦。”王子异就知道哄他，蔡徐坤瞪了他一眼，“你又发什么疯！”

王子异这可算不上发疯，他回到会场，被王昱勋的新夫人抓住，对方问他女伴在那儿，王子异也不知灵机一动还是鬼迷心窍地说：“她生理期，不舒服，去休息了。”就听王昱勋在旁嗤之以鼻哼了一声，而新夫人不知道情况，反而善解人意地宽慰王子异，“那可不好受，你要好好照顾。”她说完，王昱勋还是没有表示，新夫人碰用手肘碰了碰他，说：“你这个男人，就是铁石心肠。”

新嫂子发话王子异可以先走了，王子异便早早上了楼。他并不是弄醒蔡徐坤时才回来，早那之前，王子异就进了屋。他的小漂亮睡姿实在令人头疼，他不注意，本就没多少长度的衬裙被他蹭到了腰上。他的阴户因为上午的操弄已经发肿，小花唇也肥嘟嘟地露在外面，轻轻剥开，就能看到里面粉色的布料。王子异越看越痴迷，蔡徐坤身上每一处都是宝藏，越看他心越热。

蔡徐坤迷迷糊糊睡到半夜，被饿醒了。王子异忙了一天，难得无所事事躺在他身边。蔡徐坤刚睁眼不记事，见王子异在，下意识去亲近他。王子异搂着他，一下一下啄他的嘴，直到把蔡徐坤亲清醒了，一把推开王子异，又开始生气。他是真的气还是装得气，王子异还是能分辨的。王子异倒没急着哄他，而是把饭菜点了，再绕到蔡徐坤面前，隔着被子搂着小娇妻，问他要不要被爸爸抱去洗个澡。

蔡徐坤在感情上没什么出息，王子异对他示好，他就让步，更别提王子异还说自己之后几天不忙，可以多陪蔡徐坤几日，蔡徐坤有工作，他就陪蔡徐坤工作；蔡徐坤若是想出去玩，他就陪蔡徐坤去旅游。蔡徐坤可不会在王子异面前掩饰情绪，他喜形于色，丢了筷子直接跳到王子异身上，奖励似得亲了王子异好几下才回到自己座位。

这晚一个不小心，吃多了。

蔡徐坤心情好，忍不住去更新国外的社交媒体。内容一贯“不明所以”，但这回用了颜表情，这意义就不一样了。墙外发文，墙内轩然，蔡徐坤开开心心去睡了，却搅得他的粉丝圈一夜兴奋。

之后几天，王子异依言又重新陪伴在了蔡徐坤左右，蔡徐坤自我调侃说这回牺牲真是值当，怪不得古代会有烽火戏诸侯。


	6. Chapter 6

王昱勋的婚礼是蔡徐坤第一次，也是近年来最后一次正式见到王子异的家人。之后王子异没有再带他回过家，而类似的场合又是可遇而不可求的。小时候蔡徐坤可能不太再在乎，毕竟张扬，也不是那么明白人情世故。他与王子异一样，也开始慢慢觉得两人似乎不能只活在自己的小世界。与王子异逐渐发觉父母已老，浪子归巢的心态不同，他这辈子没有别的家人，他的家人也是他的爱人。他只是不忍拖累王子异，尤其是逢年过节，阖家欢乐的时刻，他还是觉得王子异该回家看看。

一切的契机源于王权安的一场突来的心梗，王家上下都为老爷子的身体提心吊胆，当时正值春节期间，蔡徐坤工作不忙，大部分时间都与王子异一起，切实感受着男人的焦虑。但不论他多么关心父亲，他都无法去探望老人。大哥、二哥的阻止有理有据，王子异一年回来一次，大家表演给外人表演父慈子孝，现在没了外人，老爷子也不想见他。

蔡徐坤为他据理力争，觉得他两个哥哥偏颇，怎么会有不见儿子的父亲，王子异又没有犯什么天大的错，为什么不见。王子异捏着蔡徐坤的下巴，指尖逗弄着蔡徐坤，半开玩笑，半认真地说：“不孝有三，无后最大。”不论这个“后”是指子嗣，还是后代的责任，王子异都没做到。

家里人还不知道蔡徐坤特殊，更不清楚他会怀孕。蔡徐坤堵着气说那就生，他可以生，王子异却摇摇头，让他不要跟自己过不去。老爷子对他是积怨已久，两人之间关系不好，也不仅仅是一个孩子可以解决。他是要王子异按照他的安排往前走，而王子异断然不会听从父亲所有的安排。

况且王子异不会坐以待毙，王权安不见他，他去见父亲，不被他发现，总是可以的。可蔡徐坤还是心疼他委屈，他为王子异忧而忧，心里愈发不好受。他难受时不爱吃东西，也没什么工作的干劲，王子异怕他是这几日放假在家里无聊，还提议要出去玩，但被蔡徐坤拒绝了。

王子异不能出城，如果真出了事，他还不在身边，那不落尽口实。他这样懂事，倒是让王子异过意不去了，他从没想过让蔡徐坤为他分担这些烦恼，也绝无打算让蔡徐坤被他的情绪左右。

老爷子住院一个多月，王子异没少悄悄去守夜。他的生活作息规律，非常注意饮食，也勤于锻炼，身体状况还是不错的。但不管多么不错，也经不起这样的日夜颠倒。他难得露出了疲态，会议上会走神，一次与蔡徐坤一起，竟枕着蔡徐坤的肩就睡着了。要知道，在蔡徐坤眼里，王子异总是有用不完的精力，他像个机器人，从不知道疲惫。

也是那一次，蔡徐坤在灯光下近距离的观察了王子异，看他的皮肤，看他的眉眼。岁月是公平的，他在王子异的脸上也留下了印记，与同龄人相比，他是看不出年纪，但与蔡徐坤站在一起，两人有着无法掩饰的差距。

王子异的性格里有顾家，而这针对的不仅是他们这个小家，他一定也很想念自己的大家。

八月是蔡徐坤的生日，也是全国巡演最多的暑假时期。蔡徐坤早早就准备好了世界演唱会，并私心将自己的生日场安排在了纽约。他私下找过刘铎，让她把王子异当日的时间空出来，他要邀王子异去看演唱会，并完成当年那桩没完成的遗憾。

刘铎一听到纽约二字多少就已猜出蔡徐坤的想法，果然不过几天，蔡徐坤又让她帮自己在市政厅约了演唱会第二天的时间。现在距离八月还有好几个月，但在把事情交待给刘铎后，他竟开始有了些莫名的紧张。他不自觉地咬手，并问刘铎那个时间，王子异不会有别的安排吧？

他若跟王子异直说要请他去，王子异自然不会有安排，他若是藏着掖着临时才说，那可就说不定了。不过王子异现在的时间比当初自由多了，他若是想，怎么样都能按时赶到纽约的，蔡徐坤无需担心这个。

蔡徐坤悻悻挂了电话，并在临近八月时，成功地因紧张、焦虑、巡演的压力而失眠。他半夜睡不着时，会想当年王子异向他的求婚的场景。他那会儿不明白王子异的会紧张，而现在的自己在复制了王子异整套操作后，又能理解那时男人的略失风度的急迫。同样的事情换在他身上，未必能有对方做得那么有新意了，或许，还只会很平淡。

国外因为场地和文化，需要修改一些演出内容。这些都要在短时间内完成。蔡徐坤这三天也都在忙这些，至于邀王子异来看演出，第二天去市政厅的计划，倒不是他心头最大的那颗石头了。他常说王子异是一工作起来就不回家，那多少是因为他的工作性质，与蔡徐坤这种真正热爱事业，导致追求完美，吹毛求疵，而无法回家的情况还是不一样。王子异是习惯他这样了，他是没把纽约跟当年的求婚联系在一起，只当是蔡徐坤想要自己陪他过生日。也不知道王昱勋从哪儿听说了他要来美，临时给他安排任务，第二天下午与人见面。王子异那会儿想时间充裕，便也答应了，哪知道演出结束后，两人回到酒店，蔡徐坤磕磕巴巴地问他要不要再去结婚，激动地王子异当天晚上将蔡徐坤差点操到失禁，两人第二天都没起来床，预约都差点迟到。

王子异可太开心，若不是顾及蔡徐坤是个公众人物，一定会当街再给他一个热吻，但现在他只能按耐住自己的激动，与蔡徐坤一前一后上了车，将人压在车子后座上，又摸又亲。而蔡徐坤也像只粘人的猫，搂着王子异，又是舔下巴，又是蹭脸颊。

纽约并不是蔡徐坤海外巡回的终点，他还有欧洲澳洲要走，只是绕了一圈后，他再次与王子异回到纽约，完成之后的结婚流程。为此，蔡徐坤专门排出了一周的假期，王子异自然是陪他一起。王子异以为他是度假，不想除了正事，蔡徐坤在不知道什么时候约上了V和Crash，讨论合作。

王子异有些不高兴，蔡徐坤却觉得自己没什么问题，反正闲着也是闲着。王子异懒得与他理论，蔡徐坤就是会把每个日子过成工作日的性格，他也懒得管了。

他跟蔡徐坤的结婚证书很快就会出来，有了有效的法律文件，王子异重新打起了恒瑞信投的主意。那本来就是为蔡徐坤转移出来的资金，现在蔡徐坤已是他的合法配偶，那么也有充分的资格成为恒瑞信投的主理人。只是这样做的话，对王翊元就显得非常不公，蔡徐坤也未必会接受。

但王子异想要做的事，没人能阻止，这固执的一面在没有血缘和基因的影响下，通过耳濡目染的方式传递给了蔡徐坤，也不知是好还是坏。

王子异约了与王翊元见面，而在那之前，他则被蔡徐坤的那两位合作伙伴邀去了家中做客。

国外的音乐人似乎都有两面特质，台上甩着花臂不可一世，到了家中就变成了顾家的丈夫和和蔼的父亲。王子异是以蔡徐坤伴侣身份参加的这次聚会，除他们之外，Crash还邀请了自己在纽约的另外一些朋友，其中也有已婚人士，还是同性恋人。

这些人都比蔡徐坤年纪大，跟王子异勉强算是同龄。外国人要孩子早，而现在在身边的一般都是家里的新生儿。Crash的大女儿已经大上学了，三胎是初中生，正在住校。他们中有人带了个三岁左右的小孩来，那孩子不怕生，大概是与Crash和V等人的朋友都相熟，拿着单一的积木，也玩得怡然自得。大人们在聊天，对孩子会时不时关照。孩子很聪明，看王子异面生，当他是新来的大玩具，很自觉地来找王子异。而王子异也跟这群自由派的音乐人们聊不到一块，孩子来，也算给他解闷。

Crash跟蔡徐坤的接触不算多，谈不上顶尖得了解，但也知道他对孩子不是那么感兴趣。他妻子不清楚蔡徐坤的性格，看王子异与小孩玩得来，自然而然地问他们什么时候要孩子。蔡徐坤刚听到这个问题时吓了一跳，他有种秘密被发现的恐惧感，对方却只当他误会了，继而问道，他们是打算代孕，还是领养。这在他们之中很普遍，即便不是同性夫妻，也会这样。

蔡徐坤不知道怎么回答这个问题，倒不是他没想过，而是想过，却没想清楚。他跟王子异结婚本身就已经是这个问题的答案了，如果不是为了能让自己安心怀孕，好好的两个人，为什么非要结婚，这在中国又不受法律保护。但王子异家里未必又会认可蔡徐坤的举动，可能还会因为他这样做，而勃然大怒。王子异以前总让蔡徐坤怀个孩子，蔡徐坤觉得他在逃避问题，现在想来，要个孩子确实是简单快捷的方案，但它是否能真正解决问题，还是个未知之数。而且一定说要有后代的话，早些年搬来这边、已经着手经营家业的王翊元，不是个很优秀的后辈吗。

这些事情蔡徐坤一直没想透，他自己也常常逃避，用工作麻痹自己，迫使自己去思考“更加紧迫”的问题。他甚至还安慰过自己，大不了就只是结个婚而已，一纸婚书虽然无效，但好歹有个过场的证明，两人之间也算有了个名正言顺的联系。

只是现在，他亲眼看到王子异与孩子相处，见到了他的耐心和怀抱孩子时喜悦，才发觉自己之前想不通的事情其实很好解决：他为何要去担心王子异该如何与原生家庭相处，他可能会失去原本的家，但自己也可以给他一个新的家，为他生儿育女，陪他儿孙满堂。


	7. Chapter 7

那日他们从Crash家离开得晚，王子异还以为这次见不到翊元，没想到对方因为加班也要推迟会面，算是赶上了巧。他和蔡徐坤现在住在自己先前置办的那间三层别墅，蔡徐坤住不惯大房子，觉得空旷，好在身边一直有王子异，他也不会抱怨太多。王子异给他搭的那个工作室他很喜欢，他拍了好几张图，打算炫耀，今天正好也跟几个音乐人拍了合影，这会儿正跟国内团队商量如何搭配文字。

王子异将王翊元带往餐厅旁的会客厅，那里离楼梯远，不会影响蔡徐坤上楼。两人没有谈多久，王子异省了寒暄开门见山，而王翊元对他的提议并没有任何异议，一个人提出，一个人接受，余下的细节还需要王子异找个时间去公司，约见法务，将事情落实。

王子异没想到王翊元会答应得如此干脆，虽然他也没觉得对方有任何能够阻止这次权利更替的立场。正事谈完，王子异又关心了一下王翊元的近况，听他总是在谈工作，便直截了当地问他的业余生活。王子异以为以他养父社会学者背景，他在纽约这个文化熔炉生活，应该是如鱼得水的。但王翊元却不如他想得那般自在，工作占据了他太多时间，即便想娱乐，也是心有余而力不从心。

将客人送走后，王子异去找了蔡徐坤。那人还在跟国内的人打语音电话，见王子异来，就要撤。他问王子异在跟谁谈话，他没往会客厅看，怕是工作，不好露面。王子异迟疑了一下，坦白是见了翊元。想来也合理，父子俩都在纽约，有时间是该见上一面。

“怎么还背着我呀？我也想见见他。”蔡徐坤跪在床上，将双臂搭在王子异肩头，直起身子去亲王子异。王子异扶着他的胳膊，任他像鸟一样啄，“见他干嘛？”

“好久不见了，关心一下。”他刚说完关心，就被王子异反咬住嘴唇，腰被揽住，整个人被抱了起来。蔡徐坤吓了一跳，急忙攀住王子异，两腿挂在男人腰上，王子异将他放到沙发上，扯下他的裤子就要往里干。蔡徐坤奇怪他为什么不在床上，王子异便笑他，怕他水多，把床单弄脏。

蔡徐坤气得张牙舞爪，但是小爪子没挥两下，就被王子异压在沙发里操得潮喷。他肚子里装着王子异的子孙，小腹隆起，像怀胎四月。王子异要抱他去洗，蔡徐坤说等一下。他怕肚子里的东西流出来，便要王子异坐到他身边，他一翻身，撅着屁股，撑着王子异的大腿，故意晃着腰，俯下身去舔王子异软下的阴茎。王子异去挠他的下巴，说他今儿个太贪吃。蔡徐坤口活比起以前稍有进步，他也不太为难自己，等王子异重新硬起来了，便将大肉棒吐了，然后转过身，冲着王子异扭屁股。王子异泄过一次，也不色急，瞅着蔡徐坤卖骚，却不给他想要的，而是冲着那花白的屁股打了几下。蔡徐坤瞬间塌了腰，小猫似得叫唤，说爸爸打他。

“打的就是你这个小淫妇。”说完又把蔡徐坤拉到自己面前，张嘴对那肿起馒头逼就又舔又咬。蔡徐坤含不住，嘴里叫着不行不行，连滚带爬地踢开王子异，失禁似得往外喷精。他眼里泪汪汪，嗔怪地看着王子异，“我怀不上宝宝了。”

这是王子异第二次听他要怀孩子，第一次他就不信，现在也不打算改变想法。他抱起蔡徐坤去洗澡，蔡徐坤见他对自己刚刚的话不为所动，跪在浴缸里问王子异要不要孩子，王子异看了他一眼，偏过头不说话。蔡徐坤追着他，王子异往哪儿看，他就往哪儿跟，王子异被他追烦了，问：“是我不要孩子吗？”

这话把蔡徐坤堵得哑口无言，即便是他不想要，他也不愿认错，嘟嘟囔囔地说：“那你还骗我呢。”

“不骗你，音乐节的事怎么解决？是去还是不去？”

“现在不一样！”

“怎么不一样？！”王子异本意并不是跟蔡徐坤吵架，他深深叹了口气，说：“别说孩子的事了，我不想要孩子。”

怎么就不想要了？诚然，这几年王子异几乎不再提小孩，但蔡徐坤看得出他喜欢小孩，自己也比当初更有自信可以平衡工作，他既然都愿意生了，王子异有什么好不要的。只是王子异并不信他所谓的“准备好”，其实也就是对他在怀孕一事上决断的不信任。他不知道蔡徐坤是否是心血来潮，会不会还跟上回一样，来了个“千载难逢”的机会，就不顾自己孕妇身份了。蔡徐坤看事业大过天，王子异拿自己跟他的粉丝比在心里的孰轻孰重都比不出名堂，就更别提这个可有可无的孩子了。

蔡徐坤不喜欢小孩，没必要。

两人执拗地都在为对方着想，这个澡洗得不欢而散。到了床上，两人也没靠在一起，蔡徐坤不低头，等王子异睡着了，才轻轻靠过去。王子异是浅眠，蔡徐坤一近身就察觉了。蔡徐坤贴着他的脖子，腿搭在他肚子上，整个人攀在他身上。他的手伸进了王子异的睡裤，但划过腿间那团软肉，绕到了阴茎下的囊袋上，揉捏着那两团皮肉，灵巧的舌尖舔上王子异的耳朵，媚声道：“子异，解开吧，我们顺其自然好不好。”

按照王子异压着蔡徐坤灌精的频率，蔡徐坤怀上是迟早的事情。与当初被王子异哄骗怀孕时不一样，真正怀了孩子的蔡徐坤反应并不大。他甚至都不知道自己怀孕了，发现的契机还是因为乳房二次发育。那隆起的小鼓包时常疼，乳肉下像藏了石头，他还不好意思告诉王子异，更不好意思单独去找杨医生，是被折磨到来了脾气，才叫了杨医生来家里，又去了趟医院，确定的。

蔡徐坤特别高兴，直接跳到王子异身上。这可把王子异吓坏了，忙托住小宝贝，让他不要激动。他小心翼翼地放下蔡徐坤，看着屏幕里看根本看不太出来哪儿多出的肉，问：“确定是怀了吗？”

“应该没错。如果您不放心，可以等下个月再来检查一次。”

王子异点点头，他坐在蔡徐坤身边，与蔡徐坤的兴奋不同，他显得太过冷静。一同冷静下来的蔡徐坤也发现了王子异的异样，他心里了有了种不详的预感，在杨医生去拿检测报告后，问：“你是不是不想要孩子？”

“我？”王子异怔愣了下，随即道：“不，不是。”他难得露出了慌张的神色，这在蔡徐坤眼里就是不想要。蔡徐坤情绪上来了，转身就要下检查台，王子异忙拉住他，把他往怀里拽。蔡徐坤不给他抱，两人来回推搡着，王子异最后使了劲，将蔡徐坤紧抱在怀里，低吼道：“闹什么呢！”

蔡徐坤偏过头，粗喘着气，胸口上下起伏，他衣服没整理好，从上看下去，能够看到一个明显的弧度。王子异慢慢松开了自己的怀抱，蔡徐坤借机要跑，又被他重新拉了回来。他被王子异按在沙发上，王子异说：“我没有不想要孩子。”蔡徐坤不信他，也不理他，王子异继续解释，“小坤，这回是真的怀上了，你没有后悔药吃了，这孩子必须要生下来。”

“我又没说不生！”蔡徐坤听不得王子异这样说，明明是他现在奇奇怪怪的，怎么变成了自己不能后悔了。王子异又叹了口气，等蔡徐坤平静了，才蹲下身，再次开口，“你想好怎么处理未来几个月的工作了吗？或许不止是几个月，可能是一年，也可能是两年。这段时间，你都无法再上台，观众可能会忘记你，粉丝可能会离开你，你之前那么努力积攒下的成就、事业，可能都会因为这样一个素昧平生的小家伙而改变。这都值得吗？”他伏在蔡徐坤膝盖上，几乎是跪在蔡徐坤面前，紧握着蔡徐坤的手，“所以我一直不想让你怀孕，我不愿意参与会让你不快乐的事。”

王子异说的，他都想过。蔡徐坤奇怪，为什么王子异会觉得自己没想过呢。但他不觉得事情有王子异说的那么可怕，那么糟糕。他摸着王子异的头发，感受着他刚刚推短的边缘略有些割手的触感，很让人上瘾，“可能我会因为这个孩子而更加快乐呢……曾经的我，给你带来的是快乐还是烦恼呢，爸爸？”


	8. Chapter 8

不同于之前的任性和慌张，已“经历”过一次怀孕的蔡徐坤在向王子异提出要孩子前就已经列了工作计划。他对团队也不像上次那样故弄玄虚的隐瞒，而是以想要休息为借口，让团队做好他会有近十个月无法露面的准备的。他召开内部会议时的态度坚决，虽然他从不以命令或严厉的语气与陈丹丹之外的任何人说话，但工作室里的人都明白他们的小老板，这回事是真打算休息了。

蔡徐坤手头压了几首歌，但这显然不够，他还需要趁着自己还能走动，再找Crash那帮音乐人积攒一些存货。除此之外，他还私下与杨医生通了一次话，他想知道孕妇的肚子会变得多大，怀孕对他的形象会有怎样切实的影响。这些都会左右他的计划和对未来的判断。

他是在11月时怀上的小孩，等显时，正好还是冬天，他穿得多，也没人会觉得奇怪。

杨医生说蔡徐坤应该是好生养的体质：他不吐不晕，照常吃喝，除了显而易见地长大的胸和圆润了的脸，倒也没别的什么明显改变。这对蔡徐坤来说是万幸，但对陈丹丹和许悦欣而言却又是噩梦。瘦时的蔡徐坤多好啊，虽然粉丝整天在工作室的微博下骂工作人员不干人事，但谁都无法否认弱不禁风时的蔡徐坤的最好看。蔡徐坤要胖，还只胖脸和屁股，粉丝戏称他是猪，还真是一点没错。

蔡徐坤现在都跳情歌在台上表演，这不光是王子异的意思，他自己也不敢再乱蹦乱跳了，只有不得已的场合他才会跳一下，但动作都很小，还会事先给粉丝和主办方打好几针预防针，说自己最近生病了，状态可能会不好。

这都是些表面变化，内里的变化，他只会展现给王子异。比如每天晚上胸口难受需要王子异揉胸，又比如他常会撒娇要王子异多花些时间陪他，再比如他的性欲比之前还要强。他自认为自己的诉求合理，王子异也从来没提出过反对意见，并且非常乐在其中。

他们在纽约还没入春时，又去了一趟，主要还是为蔡徐坤做歌的事。王子异陪了他两天便有急事要走，走前还是照例喂了蔡徐坤一肚子精。他现在都不往子宫里操了，怕伤着孩子，为此蔡徐坤没少在床上跟他发脾气。只是小漂亮也容易哄，被爸爸抱在怀里，抽着鼻子，红着眼，细细亲几下，也就没事了。起初王子异还很苦恼怎么满足自己的傻囡囡，等三番五次后，他也寻到了规律，也咨询过杨医生，知道这是孕妇受激素影响，对他依赖而已。王子异心中熨帖，除非必要，都伴在蔡徐坤左右。

王子异在离开前叫了王翊元来家里照顾蔡徐坤，他没有告诉王翊元真实情况，只说是照顾，帮他看两天家，怕蔡徐坤无聊，给他解闷，更主要的是看着蔡徐坤，让他别在地下室待太久。

自上次王翊元像只丧家犬似得来找蔡徐坤指控王子异不是个好父亲之后，两人私下就再也没见过面。王翊元还能从音乐节和视频里看到蔡徐坤，但蔡徐坤却无从获得任何一点王翊元的消息。他只知道对方已经毕业了，在王博昌的一个纽约分公司工作。他将自己和王翊元之间的关系定义为患难之交，王子异对此嗤之以鼻，蔡徐坤问他那怎么定义，王子异让他自己好好想想。蔡徐坤不愿想，毕竟王翊元给过他答案，不是弟弟，就是小妈。

王翊元长高了，身形也宽阔了一圈，以前蔡徐坤就觉得他的背影像王子异，现在看来，更像了。他不怎么说话，这与蔡徐坤记忆中的不太一样，蔡徐坤本就不习惯有个不太熟悉的在身边，加上这人寡言，更让他觉得别扭。他没在楼上待多久就跑去地下室跟弄音乐了，地下室看不见阳光，时间流走得快，不知不觉四个小时就过去了，王翊元不得不下楼叫他吃饭。

因为他是一个人，这儿的隔音效果好，声效更好，蔡徐坤没戴耳机，放得是功放。曲子定性为抒情歌，准备配慵懒些的哑音唱，目标是性感。可能是外国人和中国人对性感的定义不一样，Crash他们觉得好的，蔡徐坤总觉得不对。他来来回回试了几次，都没找准感觉。给王子异听，对方就知道给他添乱，不许他把demo往外放，说唱得太骚，他都硬了。神经病。

蔡徐坤嘴里骂着王子异，心里却想着他。他把那个被王子异说骚的开头他反复播了几遍，想到他把耳机塞给王子异时，那人如饿狼般的眼神，直接将他压到床上警告他不许给别人听。自从蔡徐坤开始长胸，他就喜欢揉，那天他揉得蔡徐坤下面直喷水，他还一直在吸乳肉，咬得他都肿了。蔡徐坤的胸口有些痛，还有些胀，他捏了捏鼻梁，试图挥散脑中旖旎的画面，只是他越压抑，越想念，王子异走了两天，他就受不了了，果然是被浇灌多了，少一天都不行。

“叩，叩——”

蔡徐坤吓了一跳，忙去开门，门外是面无表情的王翊元，让他上楼吃饭。

这顿饭吃得也很安静，过于安静，安静得败光了蔡徐坤的胃口。王翊元看他吃得少，也没多问，而是在蔡徐坤午觉睡起来后，让保姆给他准备了零食和水果。蔡徐坤本打算道谢的，后来看到王翊元在一楼的小书房工作，干脆算了。他给王子异发信息抱怨，问他为什么要在工作日麻烦别人，他一个人在家又不会有什么。

王子异应该是早上才看到，解释自己是怕蔡徐坤无聊。蔡徐坤本想说有了王翊元更无聊，后又怕给对方惹麻烦，干脆不回了。

晚上睡觉前，蔡徐坤跟王子异视频，他跟王子异撒着娇，说很想对方。王子异则关心他今天做了什么，有没有不舒服。若是王子异在，蔡徐坤一定跟他半真半假的抱怨，还会缠着王子异大半夜陪他逛中央公园，或者去看纽约夜景。但王子异不在，他只能怏怏回答没做什么，什么都好。王子异察觉了蔡徐坤的情绪，向他保证自己会很快回去，让蔡徐坤委屈两天，多等自己一会儿。也不知道这句话里的哪个字触动了蔡徐坤的神经，蔡徐坤突然钻进被子里，在昏暗的画面中，王子异勉强看清那个被光束强行照亮的脸。

“爸爸，爸爸，我想要。”他越说越委屈，越说呜咽声越大，王子异听得心疼极了，他从没教过自己的宝贝如何安抚自己的欲望，他总觉得自己是万能的，总能常伴蔡徐坤身边。但事实证明他不是超人，一切总有例外，蔡徐坤此刻呜呜在他面前求欢，他却无法触碰到蔡徐坤。

“我想抱着你，爸爸，爸爸……”蔡徐坤越说越可怜，他躲在被子下，身体来回扭动，嘴里发出低低的呻吟，王子异看他脸被憋得通红，心疼他，让他不要捂着被子，会呼吸不顺的。

“乖乖去拿一件爸爸的衬衫换上，再打开床头柜，爸爸给宝贝准备小玩具。”

“什么玩具？”蔡徐坤不情不愿地下了床，在王子异的衣柜里随便拿了件衣服又快速躺了回去，王子异笑他怕什么，蔡徐坤红着脸又问了遍什么玩具。

是跳蛋，个头不大，但上面都是小小的硅胶刺，像只海胆。蔡徐坤不愿意用它，王子异说那就不往下面塞，打开用在别的地方，比如亲亲宝贝的乳头，碰一碰宝贝的肉棒，或者磨一磨宝贝的阴唇。蔡徐坤红着脸，按照他说的，只碰了一下自己的乳头，就吓得缩回了手，他一点都不觉得有什么好，反而慢慢都是羞耻。

“那不碰了，不碰了哦，等爸爸回来。”

“但是我现在难受！”

蔡徐坤的性子上来了，极不好哄，王子异便让他把那橡胶球舔湿，往下面放，蔡徐坤不愿意舔，放也放不进去。王子异知道他有心墙，也不强求，他让蔡徐坤重新躺回床上，把那小球就夹在腿间，他不需要看自己，此刻闭上眼，听他的话，让他想象自己在摸他，在舔他，这回他不从下面开始，他要从上面，先舔蔡徐坤的耳朵，要把他的耳垂咬在齿间来回摩擦，在他耳廓里吹起，他问蔡徐坤有没有感受到，他的耳朵完全被自己舔湿了，身体还在发抖，乳头硬得像石子，就等着男人来吸。

他说到这里，蔡徐坤已经在那边嗯嗯叫了，王子异问他湿了吗，蔡徐坤说湿了，王子异便让他把跳蛋塞进肉缝里。蔡徐坤还是不敢，但王子异他耳边催，蔡徐坤没办法，只好半推半就塞进去了。他塞进去了，又不知道该怎么办，肉穴含了东西，感觉自然不一样，他总感觉那东西在往外掉，也没有传说中跳蛋应该带来的快感。他呜呜咽咽地问王子异怎么办，他觉得一点都不舒服，王子异笑他是小笨蛋，怎么不把跳蛋打开。蔡徐坤又说自己不敢。

他真是个没长大的小朋友，什么都要爸爸来，不管是情爱还是欲望，没有爸爸在身后推，他永远不知道要自己拿。

王子异也是料到了他会这样，于是打开了手机上另一个App的界面，对着屏幕中心的遥控界面，毫不留情地按下。

“啊——爸爸——爸爸——好酸，好酸——”

跳蛋启动，淫叫开始，真是动听。


	9. Chapter 9

蔡徐坤紧夹着腿，在床上扭着身子，他低低唤着王子异，王子异在他耳边安慰着他。蔡徐坤怕羞，不愿去抚慰自己的身体，说来也很奇怪，他不介意被王子异奸淫，不论怎样的放浪形骸都可以，但他拒绝自慰。他无法从自己的触摸中得到任何快感，没有意义的抚慰只会让他更加想念王子异。

王子异让他趴在床上，用乳头去蹭床单，屁股翘起来，想象自己在他身后操他。蔡徐坤试了好几次才撑起手臂，王子异从屏幕里看到他坠下的奶子，王子异让他再靠近些，“让爸爸好好吸一吸。”

“爸爸……爸爸……”蔡徐坤撅起屁股，两腿绞着出水，孕肚也在这样的姿势下，显出了一点点弧度。蔡徐坤没有蹭多久就撑不住了，他重新倒回到床上，腿被被子绊住，被单蹭到他泥泞的穴口，触碰到了他的肿阴核，让他忍不住拽紧被子，再往上撞。

王子异察觉到他语调中的不同，也看到了他此时的动作，眼神暗了暗问：“磨逼更爽吗？”他又加大了跳蛋的力度，那小球震得蔡徐坤蜷起身体，夹着腿间的被子，缩成一团。他被刺激得听不清王子异的话，只能哼哼唧唧地叫他。

蔡徐坤也不知道自己怎么睡着的，醒来时，被单完全湿了，他下体又粘又涨，极为不舒服。手机已经没电了，看来他一晚都没挂，倒是他体内那个跳蛋一直不知停歇的在微微震动，而蔡徐坤现在已经习惯了它的频率。

他并没有办法接受这样的自己，没有办法自己因为欲求不满去做这些下贱的举动。他爬去给手机和耳机充电，等屏幕再度亮起，主动给王子异打电话，说自己已经起床了。王子异那边好像在忙，说话心不在焉的，蔡徐坤想挂电话，王子异却说不用，他想听听蔡徐坤的声音。

蔡徐坤心里本是甜蜜的，只是还没甜多久，又重新倒回到床上：王子异调高了频率，似乎比昨晚更加过分，震得蔡徐坤头皮发麻，紧拽着枕头叫王子异停下。

他的膀胱涨得难受，跳蛋的刺激对他而言不是快感而是折磨，他难受，在王子异面前毫不掩饰地哭了起来，说自己难受，想尿尿，让王子异停下。本以为王子异会就此收手，不想王子异却言语冷酷地指挥他下床去卫生间。蔡徐坤连腰都直不起来，更别提下床了。他越哭越难受，相较对王子异的指控，更像是发泄情绪，连王子异已经调低了震动的速度都不知道。

王子异等他的哭声小了，才换了语气安慰他。蔡徐坤打着哭嗝儿，问爸爸什么时候回来，他不喜欢跳蛋，不要那个东西。王子异哄着他，让他自己把东西拿出来，可蔡徐坤哪里会呢，跳蛋被他吞到了好深的地方，他的手指只是碰到肿胀的阴户，就吓得缩了回来，又哪里敢往阴道里伸。他呜呜咽咽地说不行，他弄不出来，又怪起王子异为什么要给他弄这么奇怪的东西。

他实在憋不住了，软着腿挪去了卫生间。洗手时看到镜子里的自己，眼睛鼻子都是红的，他心虚，知道他这不完全是哭出来的，他还在想男人。这时有人敲门，把蔡徐坤吓了一跳，王子异竟又在这个时候打开了跳蛋，蔡徐坤的手机还在床头，他左右为难不知道到底先应哪边。

“徐坤，你还好吗？”王翊元看时间不早，蔡徐坤还没下来吃饭，又被王子异嘱咐去看看他，这才上了二楼。屋里没有声音，但保姆坚持蔡徐坤没下楼，自己没看到他。王翊元加重了敲门声，仿佛蔡徐坤应门才会停止。

蔡徐坤不明白他为什么这么固执，他又不愿意去开门，不想给王翊元看到自己现在的样子。跳蛋不停在他狭窄的阴道里横冲直撞，他腿间的水流个不停，有好几次蔡徐坤都想让那东西顺着淫水滑出体外，但跳蛋一到逼口，他又忍不住将那东西吸了回去。

他踟蹰不前的站在浴室门前，埋怨地看了眼床头的手机，刚打算走去床头让王子异把东西关掉，就听到王翊元和保姆在外的对话，“是这把钥匙吗？”

“我也不清楚，您试试？”保姆怎么会知道，就连钥匙也是她刚刚才找出来的。她哪里遇到过这样的情况，又不是家里有孩子，还需要去开反锁的门。

蔡徐坤吓得僵直在原地，想到王翊元进门会看到一个鼓着奶包，挺着肚子，敞胸露怀只穿着一件男士衬衫的他，发现他体内那只振动的跳蛋，不由开始发抖。钥匙插入了钥匙孔，机械间碰撞和扭动的声音让蔡徐坤几近跌做到地上。

预想的画面没有出现，保姆拿错了钥匙，蔡徐坤还是安全的。就听门外的王翊元大大的叹了口气，他又尝试拍门，保姆提议道：“要不然找个人来开锁？”

王翊元没有回答，倒是蔡徐坤这时给他打了电话，“怎么了？”

“你还好吧？我在你门口，你一直没出来，我担心……”

“我睡晚了，带着耳塞，没有听到。我还很困。”

“那你继续休息，呃，先吃点东西吧，好吗？”

“你把吃的放在门口，我躺一会儿起来。”

王翊元听罢，似乎也只能这样。他跟保姆重新下了楼，蔡徐坤却还坐在地上，保持着打电话时的姿势，久久没有起身。他竟因为刚刚席卷全身的恐惧感，绞紧了阴道，而被跳蛋刺激上了高潮。骚水喷了一地，现在还滴滴答答地往外流，而那个罪魁祸首，还在不停歇地一直跳动，折磨着蔡徐坤，让他喘息呻吟。

“子异，看什么呢？”王子异自接了某个电话起就不在状态，到后面还离了席，想他一根烟也不至于抽这么久吧，范丞丞好奇，也跟了出来。王子异在看手机，画面的布局像个视频，范丞丞刚出声，王子异就将手机收了起来。范丞丞见他避嫌，倒也没追问。他说客人还在等，王子异摆摆手，说范丞丞一个人可以处理得来。范丞丞干笑两声，本要谈工作，王子异先开口，说他顿饭吃完了就会回纽约。

“蔡徐坤不至于吧。”范丞丞可不信那位顶流偶像是这样黏人的主儿，倒是王子异这毛病要改改，整日沉浸在温柔乡，没有一点上进心可不行。王子异不以为意，外界如何看他，他也不在乎，倒是耳机里传出的细微的哼叫声，像小猫的爪子一样，勾掉了他一层皮。范丞丞揽过王子异，认定他需要有人推一把，劝道：“少陪一天还能掉块肉啊？不是说蔡徐坤在纽约也有挺多朋友吗？”

“比如？”王子异没被范丞丞推动，他面无表情地看着范丞丞，把人看得还有发憷。王子异不依不饶，范丞丞只好尴尬地扯了扯嘴角说：“不是很多音乐人吗？”

“也是。”王子异点点头，对这个答案还算满意，不想范丞丞见他这个反应，又凑上去问：“你以为我会说谁？”他刚问完就被王子异掐住了脖子，王子异使了劲，吓得范丞丞忙叫唤，王子异任他叫了一会儿才把人放开了，说他大惊小怪，胆子比蔡徐坤的还小。范丞丞不服气，心想王子异真是被蔡徐坤迷昏了头，忍不住真实想法说了，“纽约夜店那么多，蔡徐坤好不容易放风出去，你还不让人放松一下，你这看着太紧了，没什么意思。”

范丞丞打听蔡徐坤时就听说蔡徐坤喜欢出去玩，所以也自然而然地将他和自己归结为了一类人。这也怪不了他，蔡徐坤叛逆期来得晚且凶，王子异忙时，他确实是夜场常客。范丞丞出门玩这事儿总被朱正廷嫌弃，他怪朱正廷不知情趣，整日只知道自己那只五百万。这点来说他跟王子异还真是相合，王子异家也有只狗，现在暂时寄养在父母那儿，王子异这次回来还去看了。

他见王子异不说话，以为自己戳中了对方痛处。他心直口快，话里意思并非真在说王子异不通人情，他只是觉得王子异不该一颗心吊在蔡徐坤身上。

王子异这会儿心里想的可不是这件事，刚刚放下手机时，小漂亮还趴在床边，他怕他的傻囡囡真要这样坐一天，那一定会着凉的。王子异现在迫不及待回纽约，想扒开蔡徐坤的腿，把他漏出来的淫水都舔干净，让他乖乖打开自己的小洞，迎接主人回家。


	10. Chapter 10

直到中午，蔡徐坤才下楼。王翊元本想去叫他下来用餐，如今也省了这层麻烦。蔡徐坤让保姆等下上楼收拾餐盘，东西他没吃，现在肚子很饿了。保姆还有一个菜没做，被蔡徐坤一催，顿时有些手忙脚乱。蔡徐坤拉开座椅坐在桌前等，更是给了她许多无形压力。

他洗过澡了，头发随便吹了吹，乱糟糟的。他私下并不是一个特别注意形象的人，许多时候都是为了工作，或者为了见特别的人和事。既然保姆催不了，蔡徐坤只能认命开始读报，打发时间。突然手边多了个杯子，里面是奶茶，王翊元做了个请的手势，“我爸说，你喜欢喝。”

蔡徐坤不适应他的称呼，也不适应他跟王子异曾对自己的喜好有过交流，只是他现在确实饥肠辘辘，不得已，屈服了。那奶茶的味道淡，大抵用鲜奶泡的茶都是这样，健康但不够浓郁，不是蔡徐坤喜欢的类型。王翊元坐在一旁，注意蔡徐坤的反应，蔡徐坤与他客气，说挺好喝的。王翊元好似松了口气，重新回到了自己的小沙发，他还在工作，蔡徐坤便随意关心了句，“很忙啊？”

王翊元点点头，正想交流，又把话吞了下去。蔡徐坤没等到他的下文，自以为想出了原因，道：“不方便说也没关系。”

“倒也不是不方便。”王翊元左右看了看，“我是怕你听着觉得无聊。”

“会比我看这个更无聊？”蔡徐坤挥了挥手上的报纸，《华尔街邮报》。

两人聊到保姆上菜，蔡徐坤应该是有些饿过了，已经没了那份食欲，王翊元往他盘子里夹菜，劝他多吃，他还是吃不下。他吃得很慢，像是不满意饭菜，看得保姆也心惊胆战。王翊元问他是不是想吃别的，桌上是王子异吩咐保姆做的，营养均衡，但油水不足，王翊元估计蔡徐坤是吃腻了。

他的猜测换做平日就不灵了，但今天的蔡徐坤不一样，他早上被王子异折腾得够呛，可不打算受王子异的规矩，他撑着下巴说：“我想吃炸鸡。”

王翊元自告奋勇要去为他买，蔡徐坤冲他笑了笑，“麻烦你啦。”

等他走后，蔡徐坤又随便吃了两口保姆做的菜，便放下餐具，下桌走去窗边的躺椅，他享受着午时的阳光，看着路边来往的行人，大约半小时后，便看到了急急跑来的王翊元。那人把炸鸡放到盘子里后才端到蔡徐坤面前，蔡徐坤本是不想吃的，可又觉得实在对不起人家，却不想才吃一口，又重新打开了食欲。

他吃了一整盘炸鸡，心满意足，下午的时间大部分都耗在了地下室。他特别嘱咐王翊元不要叫他吃晚饭，中午吃得多，他晚上吃不下。他等手上的曲子过关才上楼的。保姆应该已经去睡了，一楼只有一盏小灯，是王翊元还在工作。蔡徐坤走到他身边，倚着桌子说他们的工作不是太忙了，王翊元说现在并不算忙季，如果真是忙季，他得要睡在办公室了。

蔡徐坤惊诧地挑了挑眉，半开玩笑地说：“王子异不是让你去做主事吗？怎么还需要这么辛苦？”

王翊元冲他勾了勾嘴角，无奈叹了口气，“我资历太浅，不虚心多做些事，怕很难服众。”

这样想想倒也是，他这么年轻，恐怕难的不止是服众，也难躲避善妒之人的排挤、获得以貌取人的信任……

蔡徐坤端着杯子，抿了口热水，问王翊元是否喜欢自己现在的工作。王翊元笑了笑，回答，工作从来不是让人喜欢，是让人做的。

“如果能做自己喜欢的事情，不是更好吗？”

“嗯……如果是我，我更希望不把喜欢的事变成工作。凡是能把爱好变成工作的人，都很幸运，不是吗？”王翊元意有所指，蔡徐坤装作听不懂，没搭话。他见王翊元屏幕上的通讯工具一直在闪，便也不再打扰他，独自一人上楼了。

蔡徐坤故意把那部跟王子异通话的手机留在楼上的，这么多个小时过去，王子异却一点动静都没有。蔡徐坤浏览着两人最后的聊天记录，算了算时差，奇怪王子异怎么还不起床，这都几点了。

他没换衣服，拽着被子一角，就在床上睡去了，一直到有人压住他，他呼吸不畅，才慢慢转醒。他迅速嗅到了熟悉的气息，身体比意识先一步环住面前的人，并在嘴里喃喃，“爸爸……”

王子异身上还带着寒气，他刚刚回来，第一件事就是来找蔡徐坤。蔡徐坤自觉环住他的腰，人像挂在他身上一般，对他边咬边啄。王子异跪在床上，没急着解自己的衣服，而是先脱下了蔡徐坤的卫衣。宽大的上衣藏住了他略有一点凸起的肚子和现在看来已很明显的胸，现在被王子异剥下，如同一份大礼慢慢呈现在男人面前。王子异在蔡徐坤胸上揉了几下，然后放下蔡徐坤的嘴唇，俯下身开始咬他的乳房。乳肉像Q弹的果冻被王子异吸到嘴里啃咬，本是樱花色的乳尖被他咬成了樱桃红，但他还嫌不够，故意将蔡徐坤的双乳拢在一起，一同含进嘴里，哪边都不落下。

蔡徐坤仰着脖子，双臂紧紧环着男人的肩。他被舔得不住颤抖，腰却随着王子异舔舐的动作，贴着王子异的下体扭动着。王子异一把握住他的臀肉，将他拉近自己，他用裤链处去顶蔡徐坤的下体，蔡徐坤被他撞得羞，捂着嘴让王子异慢一点，“里面还有东西，先，先拿出来。”

王子异没想到他竟把这跳蛋含了一整天，他问蔡徐坤是不是自己玩了，蔡徐坤一想到王子异早上的行径就生气，他狠狠挠了王子异一下，说：“不许诬赖人。”

“那宝贝怎么不它拿出来？嗯？”

“我，我够不到。都说了够不到了！”蔡徐坤恼羞成怒，捶打着王子异，王子异任他的拳头落下，期间贴着蔡徐坤的耳朵问：“宝贝，就这样，让爸爸进去好不好？边震边操宝贝，想不想试一试？”

蔡徐坤皱着眉不肯答应，他推着王子异，不让他继续给自己带来会惑人心智的快感，自己也在努力试图从他手中逃脱，他知道一旦答应，等待他的将会是更加过分和堕落的漩涡。

王子异见蔡徐坤抗拒，也不再坚持，他重新吻上蔡徐坤，对着他的下唇不停吮吸，勾住蔡徐坤的舌，让他吞下自己的津液。蔡徐坤享受着对方的研磨，身体随着爱人的亲吻，更加坦荡地让对方抚摸。王子异一只手环着蔡徐坤的腰，一只手抓住了他的乳房，他揉得大力，比刚刚要重得多。蔡徐坤已经习惯了胸部带来的快感，他那儿已经不似男人的平坦，隆起的弧度该有了个东西将它们护住了。

蔡徐坤不给王子异操穴，王子异就只能折磨他的小奶子，蔡徐坤惨兮兮地叫疼，王子异便放开他。两人贴在床铺上，大口喘着气，王子异哑着嗓子问蔡徐坤还要不要，但又不等他回答，直接将人翻过身，让他背对着自己，解开蔡徐坤的裤子，拽下他的内裤，露出圆滑的臀和修长的腿。

“爸爸，爸爸……”蔡徐坤想看着王子异，但王子异压着他，只是将他的腰抱起，顾及着他的肚子。

“叫我做什么？”王子异解开裤子，掏出性器，伸进蔡徐坤的腿间，撞了两下那已经湿润的淫洞，将他阴户上的淫水抹在大腿内层，用肉根去贴着他的阴唇来回磨，说：“不怕哦，爸爸不进去。”

蔡徐坤快哭了，他哪里是不要王子异进去，他恨不得王子异立马插进他的穴。可王子异就是不如他的意，紧并蔡徐坤的双腿，在他身后进出。腿交对两人而言都算新奇，因为不是真枪实干，他们对这种交合方式都不太热衷。可以干时，王子异会毫不留情的贯穿蔡徐坤；条件所限时，他会把蔡徐坤的下体咬肿，都不会这样委屈自己过家门而不入。王子异在忍，他闭上眼睛，缓缓吐出一口浊气，就快了，他默念，就要快了，蔡徐坤会松口的。这个孩子是他一手调教出来的，他会满足自己一切欲望。他还在不停操弄蔡徐坤的双腿，阴道流出的粘液站在了龟头上，是最好的润滑剂。有好几次王子异都要擦枪走火进去了，他顶开了已经鼓胀的肥口，要如那个不断紧缩的小口里，但他一感觉到蔡徐坤紧绷了身体，就会停下动作。

蔡徐坤赤裸着上身，被王子异强制抬着腰，也就代表着他撅着屁股对着王子异。奶子压在被单上，因为反反复复的撞击而磨得像小石一样硬。蔡徐坤哭着求饶，他转头去看王子异，“爸爸，不要了，爸爸……”

王子异见闭上眼，放下了蔡徐坤的腰，他不再弄蔡徐坤了，喘着粗气，吻了吻蔡徐坤被他掐红的腰窝。他的阴茎直挺挺的露在空气中，上面都是蔡徐坤的水，最后那一下，他明明已经进到了穴口，却又生生抽了出来。蔡徐坤哭得委屈，王子异还是冷冷看着他，他终究还是心软了，刚伸手打算抹掉蔡徐坤脸上的眼泪，就见他的小娇妻爬到了他身上，抱着他的脖子，抽着鼻子说：“爸爸，我要，我要，爸爸进来，不要再欺负我了，你打开，你跟它一起操我……”


	11. Chapter 11

“确定吗？”王子异嘴上这样问，双手却又重新扶住了蔡徐坤的腰，他低头看了眼蔡徐坤被他咬得都是痕迹的胸，在对方只是轻轻发出喘息时，便认为他已回答了自己的问题，将贴在蔡徐坤腿间的东西，捅了进去。

蔡徐坤哆嗦着挺起腰，不敢把王子异的阴茎吞得太深，他怕跳蛋被他捅进肚子。环在王子异肩上的手无力捶了两下，说：“不要那么快。”

王子异将他压到，抬起他一条腿，慢慢拱着。他如蔡徐坤所愿，不快，也不深。这样不上不下的速度吊得蔡徐坤更加难受，他看着王子异，自己的一只脚被那人握在手里，抗在肩上，那人动得那般慢，眼睛一直盯着蔡徐坤，每撞一下都在等蔡徐坤的反应。蔡徐坤突然转过脸，他不敢被王子异继续看了。

蔡徐坤已经意识到了，自己的欲望是被身上的男人掌控着的。

“小坤。”王子异唤他，蔡徐坤迟疑了一会儿才重新再去看他，男人的眼睛温柔似水，他放开了蔡徐坤的腿，然后缓缓压向他。蔡徐坤主动凑了过去，与王子异接吻。他沉迷这种时刻，因接吻而带来的窒息感与因快感而无法呼吸的感觉不一样，前者更加粘腻燥热，后者则更多在性交上的纠缠与操干。

王子异说过蔡徐坤的嘴巴看着就很适合接吻，肉嘟嘟的，像是块甜香的果冻。王子异脸上有胡渣，他故意去磨蔡徐坤的脸，蔡徐坤被他亲笑了，他的声音很好听，笑起来也很好看，像一阵清晨的雨，刷尽了两人之间的焦躁。

“有点痒。”蔡徐坤抬起身，示意王子异坐好，他也重新坐到王子异身上。他看了眼王子异直挺的下体，然后红着脸又坐回到了那上面。他不再像刚刚那样怕，王子异比他有分寸，不会让他受伤的。跳蛋重新被启动，这会儿只是微微的震动，蔡徐坤放纵自己沉浸在这情欲之后，感受被带起的快感。他放缓呼吸，自觉抬起屁股，套弄起王子异的阴茎。

他沉溺于被王子异的阴茎填满的饱实感中，龟头顶到他内壁的敏感点上，他不受控制地叫，小腹因此缩起，他还在继续往下坐，他管不了那么多了，顶到子宫就顶到子宫吧，反正他有王子异。

粗大的阴茎重新回到了家，撑开了那不断收紧的肉缝。他望着蔡徐坤的眼神专注，腰上的手滑到腿间，将蔡徐坤的腿分得更开，蔡徐坤将他整根东西都吞进去了，跳蛋怕是被他吃进了子宫口。他可太骚了，王子异用阴毛磨着他的逼口，恨不得把阴囊也塞进去。

“都到这里了。”蔡徐坤真是不怕被操死，他一手扶着王子异，一手摸着自己的肚子，“爸爸，它在这儿。”

不等蔡徐坤说完，王子异便开始动，抱着怀里的小宝贝就开始顶，蔡徐坤忍不住开始尖叫，他腰酸得要命，王子异对准了他最软的地方戳着。酣畅的性爱让他根本憋不住自己的声音，而这呻吟在王子异再次咬住他的乳尖时，变了调。

他感觉高潮要来了，身体还骑在王子异身上不间断的起伏，蔡徐坤搂着他的脖子，嘴里喃喃着要到了。王子异抬眼看向他，他也在这时低头望向王子异，两人目光撞到了一起，相互纠缠。王子异松开了蔡徐坤的乳头，就在蔡徐坤以为王子异要来吻他时，王子异却压住了他的胯，突然用力。

蔡徐坤的小腹不断紧缩，跳蛋真的进去了，冲击着他脆弱的子宫壁，搅乱了他体内的胚胎孕育的小孩，蔡徐坤怕极了，他紧搂着王子异的脖子。他的阴道不争气地一直在流水，湿得好像夹不住王子异的阴茎。王子异却好像感觉不到他的恐惧，还在用龟头抽刺着蔡徐坤肿胀的甬道，然后不顾蔡徐坤乱蹬的腿和拒绝，一股股地向他射精。

王子异抽出性器时，也将蔡徐坤含了一天的跳蛋也一同取了出来，蔡徐坤绞着腿，捂着脸，身体一抽一抽的，他在哭。王子异扯过毛巾给他擦身体，他看了眼门外，又重新低下头，去问蔡徐坤的脸，“你怎么能进得这么深！孩子，孩子伤到了怎么办！”

蔡徐坤拍打着他，王子异沉默着为他清理，然后将人抱了起来，说：“洗个澡，嗯？”

他越冷静，蔡徐坤便越不冷静，不知酣足的阴道还在因为激烈的性事抽搐，王子异没有把所有的精液都擦干净。他在将自己抱起时，蔡徐坤感觉到那些本还藏在子宫里的东西往外流。蔡徐坤缩在他怀里，也不再说话，以沉默表示抗议。

王子异将他放进浴缸，然后披上了件浴袍，又亲了亲蔡徐坤的脸，“渴不渴，我下楼给你倒水？”

蔡徐坤还是没说话，他眼皮沉沉地合上了，王子异想他也是累了，走前又亲了下他的嘴唇，“等我一会儿，很快回来。”

他果然在楼下遇到了王翊元。

对方在喝水，见他来，眼睛里闪过一闪而逝的惊讶，“您这么快就回来了？”

“本来那边也没什么重要的事。”王子异拿出杯子，给蔡徐坤倒水，水杯刚刚接满，他也有些渴了，喝了一口，又看向王翊元，“你这几天住得还习惯吗？”

“习惯谈不上，但是您这儿住得很舒服。”

“不考虑多住两天？”

“不了，再不回公司，恐怕要被篡位了。”

“是吗？被谁？纽约office还有这么个人才？”王子异语气轻松得像在开玩笑，王翊元随他笑了笑，就听王子异继续道：“正好，我明天去公司，见见他。”他这句话听着就不像玩笑了，王翊元见他没下文，试探地问了句：“明天大概几点，我早些准备等您。”

“嗯，大概下午吧。”王子异的眼睛瞟了眼楼上，“把法务也叫上，把更权手续办了。”

王翊元垂下眼，他放下杯子，整理了下思绪，说：“您跟他说过这件事吗？”

“哪件，更权？有这个必要吗？”王子异这话说得有几分不屑，却触动了王翊元的神经，“我认为有，您应该给他时间考虑，让他选择是否接受。”

王子异抬手，示意王翊元等等，“我又不是让他来管理这家公司，他需要考虑什么？是否接受财产上多出几亿美金吗？”王子异这回是真觉得王翊元的话过于可笑，但王翊元依旧坚持蔡徐坤应该有选择的余地，至少他应该被提前告知，王子异反问他为什么会觉得自己不会告诉他这件事，王翊元答不出，总不能说是直觉。

王子异的心情本还不错，现在却因为这小子的几句话又变糟了，王翊元似乎还觉得不够，竟在王子异打算上楼去看蔡徐坤前火上浇油，“你们怎么会突然来纽约？”王子异停下脚步，转身看向王翊元。他面无表情时的样子有些凶狠，看得人心里发怵，王翊元也觉得自己问得无礼，改口道：“他知道您在监视他吗？”

就见王子异深吸了一口气，他闭了闭眼，压制住自己的怒气，尽量保持平静回答,“他不知道，你最好也不要多嘴。我不至于监视他，我只是想时刻都能看到他。如果一定还有别的原因，那就是我不信任你。”

杯子里的水已经温了，王子异没再与王翊元纠缠，赶忙上了楼，留下脸色惨白的王翊元还站在厨房，任冷汗顺着背脊，滑到脚裸。

他知道了，知道自己看到了。

王翊元上楼时并不知道王子异回来了，如果知道，他一定不会靠近二楼，即便他的客房也在楼上。他听到蔡徐坤在叫，以为他有什么事。他越靠近门口，越觉得不对，蔡徐坤叫的调子越发妩媚，不像出事，倒像是发情。门没关，留下了一条缝，王翊元透过门缝看到了赤裸交缠的两个人，王子异按着蔡徐坤的腿，耸动着腰，将蔡徐坤操得叫声连连。

王翊元吓得往后退了一步，但又忍不住好奇，再次靠近门缝。王子异咬住了蔡徐坤的胸，他没想到蔡徐坤竟然还有胸。他抱着王子异的脑袋，嘴里哼哼着，正在叫王子异爸爸。他的身体呈现不正常粉红，明明是跟王子异差不多高的人，此刻被男人压在身下，却显得那样娇小。

王子异痴迷地盯着他，汗液顺着他的脸颊，滴到蔡徐坤的身上，那人一定没察觉。他也在看王子异，诱人的舌尖伸向空中，勾引着人来将它含住，吮吸。

他在两人开始接吻后便离开了。他清楚自己最好不要再看下去，除了被发现的尴尬外，他的身体也有了不合时宜的身体反应。王翊元急急钻进了自己的浴室，任由凉水浇过身体，试图熄灭那燃起的邪火。没想到那两人在床上时的相处是这样的，他以为蔡徐坤对王子异的依赖是源于两人很早就在一起生活，王子异对蔡徐坤亦兄亦父，毕竟在他面前，蔡徐坤都对他直呼其名，哪里知道蔡徐坤会在床上还叫他爸爸。

蔡徐坤已经在浴缸里睡了一觉，王子异这杯水拿得也太久了。他不满地接过杯子，刚喝一口就挑毛病，说太凉了。王子异也喝了口，知道蔡徐坤故意挑他的毛病，便说，他下楼再到一杯。

“你怎么倒杯水那么慢，不知道的还以为你去打井了。”

王子异反应了一下他的话，才明白蔡徐坤在反讽，他将蔡徐坤抱进怀里，向他道歉，说自己因为在楼下遇到了王翊元，所以耽误了。他一提王翊元，蔡徐坤的不满立马变成了好奇，他问：“你们在聊天啊？聊什么了？”他还转过身，面对着王子异，一副洗耳恭听的模样。

王子异佯装不满，说蔡徐坤怎么对他那么感兴趣，蔡徐坤还不服气，“怎么还不给我知道啊。”

“给呀。”王子异笑着去亲他，说王翊元觉得自己管他管得太严了，不给他自由。

他说完又觉得这些话似曾相识，似乎同样的话王翊元很早前就跟他说过了，几年过去，倒还是一点都没变。蔡徐坤当自己占了便宜，笑嘻嘻地应和，“就是管我管得太严了。”

“是吗？那爸爸不管你了哦？傻囡囡不会想爸爸吗？”王子异捏着蔡徐坤的下巴，去蹭他的嘴唇，但就是不亲他，“爸爸明天就回国了，让傻囡囡一个人在纽约，行吗？”

“当然不行！”蔡徐坤凶得拍水，他指着自己的肚子，“这个孩子也是你的，你怎么能不管我？”

“那等小漂亮把孩子生了，孩子给保姆管，爸爸也不管小漂亮行不行？”

蔡徐坤又说不行，他嘟着嘴，好似王子异真不要他一样，委屈又可怜指控王子异，说他是始乱终弃。王子异被他弄得哭笑不得，他问蔡徐坤想要什么，管说他不给自由，不管又说始乱终弃。蔡徐坤低下头，不回答了，王子异弯身凑到他面前，见蔡徐坤红了眼睛，心道了句糟了。他忙抱住蔡徐坤，说：“怎么啦，爸爸跟你闹着玩呢，怎么哭了呢？”

蔡徐坤也不知道自己为什么哭，不过就是听到王子异说不管他，他胸口就又酸又闷，眼睛鼻子也不听使唤，眼泪滴滴叭叭地往下落。王子异边亲边哄，蔡徐坤努力吸着鼻子，说没事，不让王子异抱着他。王子异不松手，蔡徐坤挣扎了一会儿，见无果，也就让王子异这样抱着了。

“我也不知道怎么回事，我感觉自己越来越离不开你了。”蔡徐坤说时很沮丧，本该令王子异的欣喜的事，因他这样的语气，竟变得有些悲伤。

“不会离不开的。”王子异帮蔡徐坤抹眼泪，说：“杨医生只是因为怀孕，你会有情绪依赖，孩子生下来就好了，到时候我还怕你不要爸爸了。”

“但我也不想生了孩子，就跟你分开啊，你怎么说话的，你嘴也太笨了。”

他的傻漂亮还说他嘴笨，王子异被他逗笑了，他舔着蔡徐坤的眼泪，又去吻他因为哭嗝一抽一抽嘴唇，将人紧攥进怀里，随他人去说，是他离不开蔡徐坤。


	12. Chapter 12

人们做出决定的判断通常都是基于自身立场，同时也与家庭背景、成长环境、社交阶层有直接关系。范丞丞和王子异属一类人，他们都认为王子异对蔡徐坤的管教实在谈不上严，也没把王子异所取得的成就当做是多么不得了的事。有些事司空见惯就成了寻常，有些事从没见过，那自然是稀奇。

王翊元的养父是个白人社会学家，他满脑子都是平等、自由那套理论，自然是讲究个体和民主选择。他不说，王子异也能猜到他是如何看待蔡徐坤和自己的关系。只是王子异从未想过蔡徐坤是他的附庸，他扪心自问，也没有剥夺太多蔡徐坤的选择权力。他与蔡徐坤之间的关系本就不是单一类别可以定性的，蔡徐坤是他的孩子，也是他的爱人，这本不该一概而论的关系，被他杂糅到了一起，无可避免地会显得有些诡异。

虽然蔡徐坤被王子异接纳多年，但对于他是否可以理解自己所作的决定，王子异并无法肯定。他希望蔡徐坤应该是明白的，只是单靠明白还不够，蔡徐坤总有些难缠的原则，这些王子异无法左右。

而这回真给王子异预料到了，蔡徐坤拒绝在更权书上签字。

王子异很头疼，该说的话他已经说了，蔡徐坤仍然坚持自己不该从王翊元手上接过恒瑞控股，至少他不该变更为所有人。

“既然是所有人就应该要对整个公司负责，我不懂这些，怎么负责。”蔡徐坤抿了抿嘴，“况且，翊元在那里工作了这么多年，现在公司蒸蒸日上，离不开他的功劳。”

“你觉得他努力是因为这家公司是他的？那其他管理层不辛苦吗？按照你的说法，我是不是要把所有权分割成八份？”

“我不是这个意思。”蔡徐坤看王子异动气，也不想与他再争，他偏过头，说不同意就是不同意。他一直记着王翊元来纽约前的那番话，他无法容忍王翊元再次质疑王子异，却又很难为王子异的所作所为开拓。他不需要那些钱，一点都不需要。

王子异也知道他不需要，他抚了抚额头，按着蔡徐坤的肩膀，说：“这个公司是我和王博昌的心血，你不帮我看着，让我都给这个素未谋面，只有血缘关系的儿子？”

“既然是心血，那不是更该让明白人看管？”问题又绕回来了，蔡徐坤这种性格确实做不了挂名，但两人都结婚了，明明一切可以回到正轨，按照当年的计划进行，王子异也不想放弃。王子异捏了捏鼻梁，说：“那我也要换个人。”

“你对王翊元有意见？”

“这公司我本来就不打算留给他。”王子异表达得直白，蔡徐坤也不能继续装不懂了，他欲言又止，迟疑半天又问：“你这样会不会太不公平。”

王子异抬了抬眼，语调有些冷漠，“什么样叫做公平？我与他之间没有父子情义，他只不过就过一次他的命，就要求他像对待父亲一样对待我，不仅是对他养父的不尊重，也是对他的不尊重。所以我从未试图接纳他，也不指望他报生恩。不给予也不获取，何来的不公平？”

“难道现在你不在利用他？”蔡徐坤寒心，不由的也有些不悦。倒是王子异笑了，态度不屑，“我反而觉得这件事上我和他是在各取所需，是非常简单的雇佣关系。”

“那，那你家里呢？”蔡徐坤辩不过他，只能搬出王翊元孙少爷的身份，王子异对此更是不屑一顾，王翊元如果觉得在这儿不好，大可回国。他不会阻拦，蔡徐坤也不该因他继续跟自己胡搅蛮缠。这本也是一桩易事，先是王翊元笃定蔡徐坤不会同意，再是蔡徐坤跟自己千推万阻。虽然两人所持的理由不同，但足以让王子异心中郁结。王翊元凭什么用那种自以为了解的语气，而蔡徐坤又为何与执着于让自己为这个孩子着想。就算想，王子异也会去想蔡徐坤现在肚子里怀的，而不是这个他都不知道怎么来的私生子。

王子异对王翊元并无偏见，只是在资源有限的情况下，他想将自己可支配的一切都留给蔡徐坤，至于蔡徐坤如何分配，那是蔡徐坤的事。蔡徐坤还过太单纯耿直，他若觉得对王翊元不公，大可在当家做主后为他平反，王子异也管不了。但他非要让王子异做“慈父”，王子异做不了。

两人僵持了一下午都没有结果，王翊元在早上时已整理好了自己的物品，离开了。到了晚上，保姆去睡，偌大的房子里只有两个醒着的人。蔡徐坤在地下室做歌，即便累了也不太想上楼面对王子异。他窝在椅子里，肚子把衣服微微撑起了一些弧度。出来前，杨医生让他注意营养，他虽然反应少，但人太瘦了，肚子不显怀。这对蔡徐坤本是件好事，说明他还可以出现而不被人察觉异样，但为了不让王子异担心，他又不得不放弃许多露面的机会。

蔡徐坤曾想过要给自己一段充电的时间，期间做几首精心雕琢的歌，他本还把这次怀孕当做机会，结果他才离开国内的舞台一个月，就憋不住想要回去。他现在都“宅”不住，等之后真的完全无法见人，他该怎么办呢。

他漫无边际地任思绪飘荡，王子异听工作室安静，敲了敲门，没人应，才小心拧开把手，蔡徐坤半躺在椅子上，脚搭在脚凳，在发呆。王子异上前，轻轻压了压他的肩，他才回过神。王子异顺着他的目光，拿过一旁的轮凳，又将蔡徐坤的一条腿搭在自己腿上，帮他按着小腿。

“不要捏，有点酸。”蔡徐坤这一天走动少，腿肿了一圈。王子异手劲小了些，看蔡徐坤舒展了眉，才继续。蔡徐坤被捏得舒服，他绷着脚背，有几次不经意蹭过王子异的胯下，王子异表面不为所动，但逐渐升温的裤裆却丝毫没有掩饰地展示在蔡徐坤面前。蔡徐坤哄着脸，嘴里哼哼嘤嘤地向王子异表达自己想回国，王子异面色一沉，他刻意低下头掩饰，问为什么。

“这儿好无聊，我想回去。”他说完又向王子异张开手，王子异将人抱住，坐上了他的靠椅。

“不是每天都能见到你的音乐人朋友吗？无聊吗？”王子异亲着蔡徐坤的下巴，蔡徐坤闭着眼，享受着王子异的亲昵，他托着长音，嗯了长长一声，“好像不是那么无聊了。但我还想回去参加几个活动，再过来，现在肚子还看不出来，之后看出来了就只能待在家里了。”

“月份大了，也不适合这样长途跑了，宝贝，如果回去就不能再过来哦，还是你不介意我找新医生给你产检呀？”

自蔡徐坤需要做妇科检查，负责他的就是杨医生，他没接触过其他医生，甚至连护士都见得少。现在怀孕了，产检少不了，未来还有生产，这些他都认为会是杨医生负责，现在经王子异提醒，他才反应过来，杨医生并来不了美国。蔡徐坤低下头，脸上是发现计划无法按照自己所想实施的失落。

王子异抬起他的下巴，吻着他的唇，将人又往怀里攥了攥，说：“老公多陪你一段时间，我们再回去好不好。”

“嗯，嗯。”蔡徐坤被剥开上衣，露出粉嫩的乳尖，被王子异一口咬住，他的腿夹着王子异的胳膊，那人扣着他的穴，噗嗤噗嗤地戳着里面流出的水。

有了王子异常伴身边，蔡徐坤的情绪比之前好了许多，也不再提回去的事。两人都不是会克制欲望的人，尤其是蔡徐坤。孕妇重欲，很缠王子异。有时下面被操肿了，他就扭着屁股为王子异口交。他像吸人精血养胎的妖精，却不知道怎么的，肉长得尤其的少。蔡徐坤还同王子异开玩笑，如果许悦欣看到现在的他，绝对猜不到他怀孕。她总是要蔡徐坤保持身材，一定羡慕现在的他，吃得不少，却不长胖。

蔡徐坤的乳房已经长到一只手大小了，王子异收拢五指时，乳肉会从指尖溢出。王子异常在他耳边哄着他出奶，每晚都要玩他的小奶子，将乳头含在嘴里，边吸边干他。蔡徐坤被他吸得魂都要没了，人也被他洗脑，整日盼着早点出奶给王子异喝。

蔡徐坤出奶那天的时间很尴尬——他正在恒瑞控股签更权书。

他是真的看不懂这对父子的关系，在王子异说了他与王翊元之间是雇佣关系后没几天，王翊元又来家里吃饭了。饭后父子两人在小会客厅聊天，蔡徐坤就坐在外面的小沙发玩手机，期间能听到零星几个词，如海外，空壳，管制一类的，可惜他不懂，也无法拼凑出其中的意思。

他现在胸部大了，王子异给他准备了胸罩，但是他不习惯穿，只有王翊元来，才会勉强戴上。待王翊元走了，王子异就会关掉一楼的灯，钻进蔡徐坤的衣服，跪在地上，衣服也不为他脱，直接钻进蔡徐坤宽大的卫衣里，咬他的乳肉。他会把蔡徐坤咬出水，才会脱他的裤子，再为他舔。

因他长期刻意忽略蔡徐坤的男性器官，蔡徐坤早已无法通过射精获得性满足。肉棒像吐水一样出精，王子异将那些白浊用蔡徐坤的内裤擦掉，丢弃在一旁，然后捧着蔡徐坤的屁股咬他的阴蒂，咬到蔡徐坤潮喷再让他趴在沙发上，自己掰开穴口，求他操自己。

那姿势真是不好看，但王子异却很喜欢，他压制着蔡徐坤，征服着蔡徐坤，让他像母兽一样在自己身下，大大满足了他控制欲。

王翊元来得频率变高，王子异也学会等待，不再在一楼就饥不择食地扒蔡徐坤的胸罩。他们谈的东西越来越具象，有时还会有王博昌参与电话会议，蔡徐坤也终于听懂了他们开始计划扩张。

有了个意识后，蔡徐坤观察得多的反而是王翊元。只是这些年，王翊元愈发沉稳，他不再喜形于色，变得越来越像王子异。他不再是那个被淋得如丧家犬一般的男孩，那日的情景反而像极了一场蔡徐坤曾做过的梦。

王子异需要这样一位助手，确实也有很多时候，王翊元要担负起刘铎的工作。蔡徐坤不愿更权的原因也在于此，他心里还是觉得父子之间应该相亲相爱，他觉得王子异太孤独了，他无法承担儿子承欢膝下的作用，那总有一个人要能够子承父业。

而他肚子里那个，他并不指望。

这边的细节基本完善，但还需王子异前往恒瑞，那天蔡徐坤也要陪同，王子异半开玩笑地说如果蔡徐坤去了，那自己会逼着蔡徐坤签更权书的。蔡徐坤瘪了瘪嘴，说：“那就签吧。”

意外到底怎么来了，蔡徐坤也不知道，他就记得自己签好字后，胸口有些湿。他低头去看，衣服没有任何异样。他穿的是西装，里面有背心还有束胸。王子异还有事情要与公司的人谈，王翊元陪同，蔡徐坤觉得实在难受，尴尬地站在会议室，后被王翊元的秘书带去了总裁室的。

那里有件休息室，蔡徐坤迫不及待地去了里面的卫生间，一脱衣服就看到了束胸上的湿痕，他心跳得厉害，大脑空白了几秒，才手脚僵硬地去拿手机。他也管不了王子异是不是在开会，他急匆匆的拨了电话，在王子异接起时，不知所措地说：“爸爸，爸爸，我……”他不好意思地停顿了很久，才含糊地说了后面的几个字，“出奶了。”

王子异几乎是当即暂停了会议，他问王翊元还有什么议题，待王翊元汇报后，他专门看了眼时间，说：“我有些事要处理，你们先讨论，可以决定的你就先定了。”王翊元与他坐得近，王子异刻意回避了另一边接听电话，却没回避王翊元。他看到来电显示是小漂亮，猜到了是蔡徐坤，也在听到了那两声“爸爸”后确定了。

他这个儿子也是善解人意，可能还是因为跟蔡徐坤有接触，对生父的评价不是色令智昏，也无心评判这段畸形关系，给予更多的还是理解。

王子异很快来到了休息室，反锁上了门，蔡徐坤还站在原地，他衬衣半敞着，他手足无措地看着王子异，对方的狂喜与他形成鲜明对比，还不等他开口，王子异就吻上了他的嘴唇，不容拒绝的舌头舔上他的齿贝，又滑进口腔，拉扯他的舌头。王子异兴奋又激动的情绪感染了蔡徐坤，他很快开始在亲吻的间隙中开始呻吟，身体扭动着，顺着王子异的动作打开腿，让他的手指伸进自己的淫洞。

他还没好好享受这个吻，王子异就离开了，下一秒，那个让他手足无措的地方就被含住，乳尖上窜起强烈的快感，乳汁也冲破乳洞，喷进了王子异嘴里。

很快房间里就有了淡淡的奶香，漂亮的小奶子被男人尽情舔舐，口水混合着乳汁使得那被咬出的红痕愈发艳丽。男人的动作让蔡徐坤快感连连，他坐在王子异身上，上身被咬，下身被手指奸，但是手指始终不够长，也不够粗，他忍不住边扭，边催促，“快一点。”

他这样想，王子异怎么会不给。王子异抽出手指，放开让他肖想多时的乳汁，用都是淫液的手捏住了蔡徐坤的下巴，然后亲吻着蔡徐坤的眉眼，问：“怪不怪爸爸？”

“怪你什么呀？”蔡徐坤不懂，他懵懂的语气显得那般纯真，但他软绵绵的手却在此时摸上了王子异的性器，那里很硬，好像比蔡徐坤的骨头都硬。他枕在王子异肩上，呼吸里都是春情，哼哼着催促着王子异。

他似乎不知道自己这样多像个小荡妇，骚得主动去摸男人的性器，脸上被挤出了肉，鼓鼓的，瞧着年纪小极了。

这太禁忌了，他那样子让王子异感觉自己在犯罪。

“爸爸……”蔡徐坤又催了一句，轻佻又淫荡，“我把爸爸吃了好不好。”

蔡徐坤跪在王子异身体梁测，光着屁股抬着腰，紧翘的屁股慢慢向下压，他捧着自己的胸，往王子异嘴边送，同时又把自己的穴口往王子异的龟头上送。他的衣服其实还在身上，但那衬衫也就是个摆设，营造出的犹抱琵琶半遮面，让王子异更硬了。

王子异也算顺了他的意，一口咬住了蔡徐坤的胸，乳汁再次喷涌而出，填满了王子异的口腔，没被咬住的另一边，被王子异揉出了乳液，滴滴答答的，弄得两人身上都是。

蔡徐坤张着嘴，在这好似毫无防备地偷袭下惊叫。他被王子异舔得全身战栗，他玩不动了，对着王子异灼热的肉棒往下坐。上面被抚慰了，他下面空极了，饥饿难耐的要吃自己的那根大棒。

腿间的红褶被撑开，露出粉嫩的细肉，小洞一张一合的将那粗棒子吞了进去，周围漏着水。蔡徐坤哼了声，面前的人像没喝过奶一样，咬着他的乳头不放开。蔡徐坤只能自己动，他的胸被咬得涨，穴被撑得涨，连带得脑袋也昏昏沉沉，双腿都不会使力了，笨拙地上下起伏。

王子异吸干了一边，又去含另外一边，好好的乳头又被他吸得又红又大，蔡徐坤不满地向他撒娇，王子异知道自己冷落他了，便扶住他的腰，先是小幅度的抽插，然后开始大力抽插，把那被淫水早泡软的肉壁插得更加软烂。

蔡徐坤睡着后，王子异才下楼去处理正事。他让保姆把饭送来办公室，他现在开始抓蔡徐坤的饮食了，绝不容许他吃外食。

蔡徐坤醒来，王子异就在他身边，蔡徐坤今天的奶水被吸干，上身轻松多了，他还不知道有奶之后日子就不再那么轻松随意了，此刻还回味着刚刚那场性爱，手下意识地放在肚子上，终于有了些怀孕的真实感。

王子异让刘铎安排了时间，他们会尽快回国。王子异需要带蔡徐坤去看医生，确保现在的一切都是正常的。

蔡徐坤不知道他的心思，只是听到王子异说回国后，好奇地眨着眼，“你这边的事情办完了？”

王子异先是一愣，随即笑道：“嗯，安排好了，之后交给翊元来执行。”

蔡徐坤知道王翊元优秀，看他时像看第二个王子异，难得会生出些长辈的角度，在心中感慨虎父无犬子。


	13. Chapter 13

蔡徐坤的肚子在六月左右开始大到无法遮掩，他也不得不选择老实在家。宁安府的小院子是少数他能自由走动的地方，剩下的时间，要不然是王子异带他出门透气，要不然就是去产检。他没有去几次就对着仅有不多的可以“远行”的机会产生了厌恶：那间私人医院太多有明星去生产了，前段时间王子异在那儿摔了一个记者的相机，因为对方偷拍他。事情引起的风波都被王子异关在门外，家里依旧温馨。王子异吻着他的肚子，在这种时候还不放过他，让他日日吃精，根本断不了性爱。

王博昌找过王子异，训诫他反应过激。

那间私人医院虽有经营综合项目，但只有分院主要负责妇产，记者上前拍摄分明是不怀好意。王博昌不关心这种细节，但他的意思明确，让王子异收敛一些。蔡徐坤那全副武装的样子没人认得出，记者的矛头也明确指向王子异，认为他不自量力。王子异不是知名人士，记者拍照不过是例行公事，试问他有什么被曝光的价值吗，就这样如打家劫舍一样摔人相机，毫无道理法制可言。

王子异与他二哥据理力争，秉着家中本就有一个公众人物的立场，认为不论对方是否针对他或者蔡徐坤，记者都是不该以贩卖或捏造他人隐私牟利的职业。

“我不拦着他去深挖工作中的事，但是这是我们的私人生活。”

“说得轻巧，”王博昌冷笑，“你还准对方批评你那个小情儿的工作？”

王子异无言以对，这个对话无疾而终。蔡徐坤在隔壁做自己的事，王子异来找他，他还专心致志地摆弄电脑，王子异亲他，他便躲，躲着躲着自己也笑了，问：“被骂了？”

王子异说是啊，因为蔡徐坤被骂。蔡徐坤让他别赖自己，虽说如此，他还是拉过王子异的脖子，给了他一个吻。

随着月份的增大，蔡徐坤的性情也随之发生了变化。他对王子异愈发依赖暂且不提，人也变得更加内敛，不爱说话。王子异觉得他是被孩子压得心情不好，常哄他。蔡徐坤已经反驳得厌了，也懒得继续解释，他并不像许多人以为的那般难受。他就是憋得慌，挺着肚子，什么事情都不能做，他太无聊了。

王子异现在最喜欢的体位就是将他抱在怀里，打开他的腿，让他扶着肚子，没有任何支撑的被自己摆弄。他故意将蔡徐坤的腿打得很开，让蔡徐坤流出的水一滴滴落在地上，形成一滩小水洼。他也最喜欢看蔡徐坤被他搞得直接喷出水柱，可惜现在肚子大了，他看不到，着实遗憾。

蔡徐坤漏奶的问题在被杨医生检查后没有一点改善，他的身体像是被性爱上下连同般一样，王子异给了他下面，他上面就会叫嚣不满。奶孔不听话，白色的液体顺着胸口流到肚子。小奶包是他最敏感的地方了，只要体位容许，那儿都会被王子异咬在嘴里，用恨不得嚼烂的力道重重吸吮。

他的寡言让他显得愈发柔软，王子异喜欢极了他现在的样子，挺着肚子，涨着奶水的蔡徐坤全身上下散发着一种让人着迷的母性，但这种母性再结合他赤裸的身体、红润的乳晕和肿胀的阴核时，一切又都变得那么淫秽色情。

孩子固然重要，但蔡徐坤怀孕的状态让他更加欲罢不能。他没有遮掩自己的迷恋，用行动，也用言语。可能他的本意只是为了引起低沉的蔡徐坤的注意，却不知他这样更让蔡徐坤难受。蔡徐坤不喜欢自己的样子，身体变化带给他的恐惧远大过所谓“生命的奇迹”。他数着日子，盼着这个孩子出生，却又畏惧那一刻的到来，他听很多人说，生孩子很疼。

这些客观事实并不在他当初的考量范围内，他想的都是工作事业的随机应变。反而是王子异怕他吃苦，一直都不肯让他怀。倒不是说他现在再次感受到了王子异对他的爱意，相反的，王子异现在所表现出的痴迷让他不适，除此之外，就是怨自己怎么会头脑发热，真的怀上了孩子。

所有人都预料错了，包括蔡徐坤自己。他这胎生得顺利，除了打麻药的部分，剩下的时间，他都没吃什么苦，或许是相较怀胎，剩下的，不管是恢复也好，坐月子也罢，都不值得一提。

他大概第二天夜里就被王子异抱去洗澡了，这段时间头发长长了许多，胸部没有小下去，反而变得愈发的鼓胀，肚子上留下了妊娠纹，种种生理变化让他不敢再看镜中的自己。他怕自己变不回去，真就要不男不女的活下去，那他还怎么回到舞台。

王子异调好水温，却没等到蔡徐坤进浴室。他探头一看，就发现蔡徐坤蹲在地上哭。王子异忙走去抱住蔡徐坤，要亲，却被躲，“我要洗澡。”蔡徐坤边哭边打嗝，脸蛋红扑扑的，又可怜又可爱。王子异却坏心得很，他不给蔡徐坤洗，非问他为什么哭。蔡徐坤偏头不理他，王子异就与他僵持着，淋浴房的水还关。浴室伴随着淅沥沥的水声，渐渐起了雾，空气愈发的闷潮。还是蔡徐坤先推了推王子异，再次示意自己想洗澡，王子异这回没与他作对，牵着人进淋浴房，给他冲头，冲身子。

头发上的泡沫洗尽后，王子异剥开蔡徐坤的头发，让他露出脸。因为激素，他的皮肤很好，这几个月也没有再长胡子。王子异细细吻着他，问：“等回家了，我叫人来给你剪头发，好不好？”

蔡徐坤以为王子异发现不了他的苦恼，本止住的眼泪，这会儿又滴滴叭叭地往下落。王子异摸着他的湿漉漉的脸，边亲边说：“爸爸不贪吃了，那里不喂奶很快也会小的。”

“但，但是……”蔡徐坤被他亲得不由自主地回应，“但是好涨。”

王子异眼神暗了暗，狠狠咬了下蔡徐坤的嘴唇，“看把你惯的。”

蔡徐坤生的是个男孩，叫蔡璟。落地一周了，才有机会进母亲怀抱。那孩子个头挺大的，也很健康，醒时闹，很难看出在蔡徐坤肚子里时曾那般安分。可能也是因为他没折腾过蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤还想自己带孩子，王子异没反对，就让奶妈在外等。果然，不到一小时，他就陪不动了。

蔡璟没喝过蔡徐坤的奶，那满满的分量都流进了自己老爹肚子里。蔡徐坤抱着王子异的头，屁股磨着他的胯，喘着气问王子异自己的胸什么时候才变小，王子异叼着他的乳头不说话，却一个使劲儿，将人压在身下，裤子也不完全脱下，拉出一道口，足够性器往里钻就可以。龟头压着蔡徐坤的阴户上下滑，没一会儿就挤出水了。王子异听到了那粘腻声，嘴里的力道更大了，蔡徐坤被他吸得淫叫，双腿勾着王子异的腰，无师自通地摆动，“爸爸，爸爸……”

蔡璟在时，他都不能叫王子异爸爸，这个称呼像被窃去了，让他只能偷偷摸摸地喊。

“乖囡囡，不着急哦。这么漂亮，爸爸真舍不得。”

蔡徐坤被他吸得泪眼朦胧，根本听不清他在说什么。王子异在他快生产的时候基本不太弄他，他生完了，还不能彻底进入。他被那又粗又烫的坏东西勾得全身哆嗦，恨不得叫得更媚些勾引王子异犯忌。

可王子异却像个金刚不破的和尚，龟头都吐水，但就是不把肉棒子给他。蔡徐坤伸出脖子，祭献似得递到王子异嘴边。王子异在他侧颈下留下吻痕，随后又去含他的喉结。蔡徐坤叫床的声音与他平日时的声线不一样，王子异压着他的肩，直起身，临空看着蔡徐坤。小漂亮被他亲得意乱情迷，衣服凌乱不堪，他眼里还透着欲求不满，乳头上都是他的咬痕和口水。

他偷来的独占时光终究也到了尽头，他得把蔡徐坤还回去了。

宁安府本就是给小家准备的，有只狗已经很不了了，现在又添了个小孩，还陪了个奶妈，位置肯定不够。且不说孩子的东西也多，二楼的那个书房可能不够放下所有，王子异也不想孩子跟蔡徐坤在一层，怕万一苦恼，打扰他休息就不好了。

这个地方他们住惯了，蔡徐坤有感情，加上环境好，又安全，在想到需要搬家那天，王子异就在社区里找有没有合适的房子。这房子不打算找得那么完美，因为肯定是个二手房，等孩子再大些，他们还是应该搬回雲邸——那儿的学校好。

他把事情考虑得差不多后，才找到时间告诉的蔡徐坤。蔡徐坤表现得兴致缺缺，淡淡哦了声。孩子在他身边的摇篮里睡觉，看着十分酣畅。蔡徐坤在看孩子，王子异则在看他。孩子带来的改变在王子异看来，其实是无奈大过快乐。不管他多小多无主见，但仅因存在，就将许多考虑变得繁琐复杂了起来。王子异见蔡徐坤看得出神，便坐到他身后，抱住蔡徐坤的腰，他亲了下蔡徐坤的脸颊，问他今天过得怎么样。

蔡徐坤靠在他怀里，说还可以，就是比之前容易累，可能是体能还没回复。他从蔡璟身上收回目光，落在了王子异怀在他腰间的那双手上，想，果然有了孩子后，许多事情都要为他打算。

搬家的事情王子异就告诉了声家里和范丞丞，后者是考虑到自己在家里办公，他会不时来访。他说时漏了一嘴家里的人员变化，而范丞丞也只当他是想换个大地方，根本没往家里添丁的方向想。所以当他在王子异怀里看到那个咯咯笑的小孩时，着实吓了一跳。

他知道后，不知怎么的，王博昌也知道了。王子异想该来总会来，也没刻意瞒着王博昌。王博昌沉稳，未表惊讶，未见惊奇，只是说：“有了孩子是好事，得回去给妈看看，老爷子也会高兴。”

王子异说不回去。王博昌的表现一向稳妥识大体，有什么都会憋在心里，但自从上回在婚宴，大哥和叶慕清给了蔡徐坤难堪，王子异就不得不防着他们会说出什么奇怪的话了。蔡徐坤把生孩子想得简单了，且不说这个过程本就不容易，生育即便对他这个从小穿裙子的人而言，还是太过超出认知。蔡徐坤怀孕这段时期，他恨不得把蔡徐坤变成个小宝贝，日日护在手心里，不给他经受外界打扰，捂住他的耳，蒙住他的眼，让他活在自己制造的小世界。

即便畸形，那又如何。

王博昌哪儿懂王子异心里这些弯弯绕绕，他以为王子异还在与父亲这些年的冷落怄气。他帮着父母劝，说父母不就是觉得王子异跟蔡徐坤一起，坏了前程，但现在孩子都有了，这不是什么都定了，况且也不能让人家母子这么不明不白的吧。

王子异听到这话笑了，说：“我跟小坤可是结了婚的。让他在外面不明不白的可不是我吧？那会儿让她认小坤，她不认，现在就那么容易认蔡璟？也是他的肚子太争气，这要是个孙女儿，估计妈还会高兴些，家里的男孩太多了。”王子异顿了顿，“也没那么多王位可以继承。”

“这是什么话啊。这……”王子异这样一说，倒是提醒了王博昌，那孩子都不姓王，他们怎么领回去。

“不过我觉得男孩挺好的。长大了可以照顾小坤。女孩肯定会宠，谁知道他吃不吃醋。”他声音虽小，但王博昌却都听清楚了，他最是看不上王子异那事事都惯着蔡徐坤的样子，惯到孩子都跟蔡徐坤姓了。不过王子异的香火没断，还好有个王翊元。说到他，王博昌不禁笑道：“是啊，男孩好，也不怕照顾到床上去。”

他这话说得僭越极了，王子异知道他的性格，也知道他是故意的，冷声冷气地回：“即便照顾到床上也是自己人，比起什么不三不四的改嫁好。”

王博昌听出他生气，也不好招惹他，既然新家的门人了，该知道的也知道，他就告辞了。王子异送他走，关车门前，又叮嘱了一遍，让他不要告诉父母。


	14. Chapter 14

蔡徐坤到底年轻，他产后恢复得不错，除了胸部没有完全平坦，基本回到了产前的状态，只是体重上略微还是有点遗憾，但是不影响，毕竟他之前是太瘦了。

他跟团队有了约定，对许悦欣最是严苛，不许问他之前去了哪里，干了什么。对外口径一直，他出去旅游了。他没有在网络分享自己生活的习惯，偶尔在社交媒体上或短视频网站上发的自己的内容不是一时兴起，就是团队在营业。他消失这段时间，大家对这部分的怀疑，不多不少。除此之外，他的离开了，给了原本的是非和争议更多可以发酵的时间。

粉丝那边由工作室负责，他们有条不紊，宛若机器一般按照许悦欣指定的计划，一点点放存货。业界的质疑，王子异交给了刘铎去处理。以前他不插手，怕有人说蔡徐坤背后有金主，对他业内形象带来负面影响，现在王子异却不愿管那么多了，小漂亮生孩子期间虽谈不上吃苦，但这件事总归给他带来了波动，他不愿外界再有些随意揣度的声音，让他心情更加糟糕。

这些也不知该归为保护，还是专断的处理被许悦欣和王子异牢牢严守。

蔡徐坤预告在公众面前露面的那晚，网上炸开了锅。如此密集的信息流像巨浪一样涌向团队，压抑已久的各界声音终于寻到了出口，如喷井般爆发。

当晚，蔡徐坤正在舞蹈室练习，之后去场地彩排，再是表演，大概三天不能回家。王子异踌躇许久，还是从床上起身，没叫司机，自己开车去找了蔡徐坤。

整栋楼只有蔡徐坤所在的那层还亮着灯，停车场竟还有粉丝在等。保安死守出入口，王子异这回来没打招呼，保安见到他时愣了下，问他来做什么，王子异说开会。他表现得大方坦荡，保安竟也没说什么，就让他进去了。他到了电梯间才联系陈丹丹，因为他忘记了蔡徐坤的工作室在几楼。

王子异来的时候好，蔡徐坤正躺在地上休息，老师刚跟他对完最后一遍，现在已经回家了。他躺下前看了眼时间，已经凌晨一点了。

舞蹈室里在放音乐，这影响了蔡徐坤对声音的判断，也隐蔽了王子异的脚步。

直到王子异站到蔡徐坤身边，蔡徐坤才察觉屋里进来了另一个人。他睁眼，看到的是一团黑影，半晌才在那团黑色中，逐渐辨认出五官。

“子异？”蔡徐坤还以为自己在做梦，王子异没有动作，像是没听到他的话。蔡徐坤伸出手，试图去抓男人，他刚抬起胳膊，就被王子异握住，王子异也顺势蹲下身，问：“你这样睡，会不会着凉？”

“不知道，但是我懒得动，我好累。”蔡徐坤拉了拉他，“你也躺下来。”王子异犹豫了一秒，还是照着蔡徐坤的话做了。蔡徐坤枕着他的胸口，没过一会儿就睡着了。

陈丹丹听舞室里一直没动静，等了许久才敢开门去看，见那两人都躺在地上，想了半天才进去，王子异没睡着，屋里一来人他就发现了。他看是陈丹丹，先指挥她去关音乐，又问她什么事。

蔡徐坤需要继续练习。这次演出他们接得急了，作为“复出”表演过于草率，但蔡徐坤坚持，他们的反对全都无效。老师对蔡徐坤的评价并不乐观，他不是当年在训练营时，每天都在不停练习的练习生了。之前还在工作状态时，他可以花一周弥补表演瑕疵，但现在他闲置了太久，需要高强度的密集练习唤起身体记忆，他没有那么多时间可以浪费。

“十分钟后，可能您就要叫他起来了。”陈丹丹小声提醒着王子异，王子异点点头，陈丹丹也知趣离开了。

确认屋内再次只有他和蔡徐坤两人后，王子异长呼胸腔内的那股浊气。他垂眼望着怀里的人，将人更紧密地揽进自己的怀抱。

王子异陪了蔡徐坤三天。蔡徐坤一开始还反对他在，后来发现王子异确实只是看，他不参与也不置评，像个影子一样，跟在自己身后，蔡徐坤也就随他去了。

表演结束后，蔡徐坤还有其他活动，虽然已经十点多了，但换算成演艺人员的工作时间，这才刚过午时。

王子异回家去陪蔡璟了，奶妈说孩子三天没见到大人，难免会有些情绪。王子异回去的晚，孩子中途醒了，看到他，先是哭又是笑。王子异哄了许久才将孩子又带回梦乡。他这几天也疲惫，蔡徐坤之前还说可能今晚也不回家，王子异当时没说什么。

他需要反复告诫自己不去干涉蔡徐坤的工作，才能抑制自己想要折断蔡徐坤翅膀的暴戾想法。他的如意算盘并没有打响，本想利用孩子捆绑住蔡徐坤，而今也是因为他心疼蔡徐坤，并未让母子之间产生多不可分离的感情。他倒是不后悔要这个孩子，但因为孩子的出现而带来的改变，已然无法逆转，它们到底是好还是不好，现在仍不好断言。但他既然已经这样想了，这个答案，似乎也不需要刻意保持公正了。

蔡徐坤花了半年收复失地，在回归的那年年底，重登流量榜榜首。他还是不愿上综艺，不愿把过于私人的一面展现在工作面前。粉丝倡议多次，都被他无视。许悦欣跟他聊了半个多月，蔡徐坤才勉强自己出纪录片，还都是关于工作。片子分段播出，反响很好，可也免不了被人一帧帧寻找蛛丝马迹。蔡徐坤早就知道结果会是如此，还好没听许悦欣胡言乱语。

也不知道是不是要怪王子异将他保护得太好，从前的他，从未对自己的身体有太多担心，只是单纯怕被人发现他跟王子异之间的关系，现在是怕被挖出更多不得了的事实。他的胸部怕是无法回到平台状态了，他没少跟王子异生气这件事，王子异总使用下流法子让他暂时忘记，但所带来的困扰，却在一天天的提醒蔡徐坤，色令智昏。

外形尚可遮掩，但孩子真能悄然无息地长大吗。

王子异不像他那么担忧，他看得倒是开，大不了就公开，孩子是代孕来的，是蔡徐坤的精子，难道有人从他的家仆里挖出话来？那样的几率太小。他的自信多少也感染了蔡徐坤，让他稍稍松了口气。

王子异对蔡璟很严格，蔡璟的幼儿园没在外面上，他给蔡璟请了家教，他两岁读诗，三岁写字。王子异每天与他相处的时间也不多，老师又严格，蔡璟依赖奶妈，却又忍不住会与父亲亲近。相较之下，蔡徐坤跟蔡璟之间不是很亲近的关系，他没时间在家里陪孩子，可能家里那只德牧跟他的关系都比跟自己亲。王子异安慰他孩子长大一些就好了，现在是不懂事。蔡徐坤没养过孩子，将信将疑。

蔡璟五岁要上学了，他们搬回了雲邸。当年因为种种原因，没办过吊唁的仪式，雲邸虽挂了花圈，但知道或者注意的人少，况且这么多年过去了，大家也都忘了。

蔡璟礼貌，懂事，学校里的老师在他身上完全挑不出毛病，与蔡徐坤上小学那会儿，是天壤之别。蔡徐坤现在在娱乐圈的地位也是今非昔比，质疑的声音在多年洗刷后逐渐消退，而他不管在处事还是对事业的规划上，也愈发的成熟。他没有继续激流勇进地向大众灌输自己的音乐理念，而是更加循序渐进地让他们接受。他工作的时间多，但也着手平衡家庭。

他知道蔡璟上课很辛苦，他起初是不明白为什么王子异要对小孩如此严苛。蔡璟两岁就被三字经，背不出来就要罚站。蔡徐坤想让孩子去幼儿园，王子异与他因这个吵过架。他声音不大，却咬牙切齿地指着蔡璟的书房说：“你想让他学什么，学家里没有‘妈’？”

他们的家庭本就不同，为何还要执意让孩子像个普通人长大？这本就不公平。之后蔡徐坤就再没插手过蔡璟的教育。蔡璟在家中唤他妈妈，但如果外出，一定喊他小爸爸。他在学校被问为什么妈妈从不来接他，蔡璟说因为妈妈工作太忙了，要赚钱。他还反问那些人，“那为什么你们爸爸不来学校呀？”

蔡璟的样貌也不知随谁更多，总之是讨喜好看的。大家都以为他父亲姓蔡，也没人将他跟王子异联系到一起。但他们终究还是回了雲邸，被叶慕清知道孩子，也是早晚的事。她来的那天王子异正好在，她不像博昌，还是很震惊的，想来也可以解释，毕竟蔡璟这会儿都六岁了，小学二年级，个子还窜得快，这么大的孩子是王子异看着长大，但对叶慕清而言却是凭空出世，也不怪他她不好接受。

蔡璟模样好，脑子好，嘴巴又甜。她不是没有曾孙，博昌家那个孩子差不多四岁了，但是淘气，肯定是不如蔡璟贴心。叶慕清喜欢蔡璟，忍不住对比，王子异同她开玩笑，“那您也可以当蔡璟是您曾孙，我看也没差。”他在讽刺，叶慕清听出来了。她摸了摸蔡璟的头，让蔡璟给她拿学校的功课，待孩子走了，问：“他姓蔡，所以是他的孩子还是你的孩子？”

“我说了，我们的孩子。”王子异还是没把话说透，叶慕清只当他冥顽不灵，也没多想。晚上叶慕清要留下吃饭，蔡璟很高兴，他喜欢奶奶，要跟奶奶坐在一起。蔡徐坤被告知了叶慕清在，他晚上可以有事，但终究没安排。他跟团队的人吃的晚饭，看时间差不多才回得家。蔡璟在家里没顾忌，叫他妈妈，蔡徐坤看了眼叶慕清，又看了眼王子异，还是应了。

这轻轻的一声“嗯”，倒让叶慕清开始心神不宁。蔡璟的五官承袭了他父母优秀的基因，这孩子一看就知道是他们两个的，现在代孕已经成熟到这个地步了吗？叶慕清不知道。她怀着颗惴惴的心回了家，一晚上没睡好，第二天去找王博昌拿主意。家里她偏宠王子异，听从王昱哲，但最依靠的还是王博昌。

王博昌没隐瞒，叶慕清听后，沉吟许久，道了句知道，默默挂了电话。

她三天后联系王子异，说：“孩子还是要带回来给你爸爸看看，但他现在身体不好，有些话我们都少说些。”

王权安大概是蔡璟初中时过世的。因为是初一，课程没有特别紧张，蔡璟在上体育课，跟几个学生聚在一起聊天，希望快点下雨，这样体育课取消，他们就可以回教室继续设计实验。他们几个人报名了一个创意大赛，蔡璟负责其中的程序演算。

比雨先来的是陈丹丹，蔡璟知道蔡徐坤来了，很奇怪，小声问陈丹丹他为什么会来。陈丹丹是蔡徐坤很亲近的工作人员，蔡璟有点不太明白为什么他可以在刘铎面前肆无忌惮地叫蔡徐坤妈妈，而对陈丹丹却要像对外人。

蔡徐坤对王权安没有太多的情感，王子异昨夜就去了医院，他一小时前告诉蔡徐坤将蔡璟带去医院，叶慕清还是想让蔡璟送送王权安。她没有交代蔡徐坤的去留，所以蔡徐坤只将孩子交给刘铎。他不知道自己该不该上去，王子异也不知道该不该让蔡徐坤来见这么一大家子人。

屋里人多，哥哥，嫂嫂，侄子，侄孙。一家人整整齐齐的聚集，让王子异多少有些后悔没有早些将蔡徐坤引入到其中，起码在这个时候，他的身边不至于空空荡荡的没有蔡徐坤的一席之地。

蔡璟仿佛看透了他的心，他轻轻晃了晃王子异的手，问：“妈妈不来吗？”

王子异看了看周围的人，刚积攒的勇气又瞬间散了去，他摸了摸蔡璟的头，说：“小璟去问问他吧，如果妈妈不愿意上来，你也不要催他。”

蔡璟点点头，小心穿过人群去走廊给蔡徐坤打电话。蔡徐坤一直在楼下等，电话接得也快，蔡璟声音很小，捂着话筒同蔡徐坤讲悄悄话，蔡徐坤问他是奶奶说的吗，蔡璟说不是，是他想妈妈来。蔡徐坤听后无声笑了笑，安慰道：“是吗，为什么呢？不是有爸爸吗？”

蔡璟转头，踮着脚看屋内的情况，他看不太到王子异，只好小声同蔡徐坤汇报，“爸爸看着好累啊。”

“嗯，我知道。”王权安在世与否，对蔡徐坤几乎没有影响，但只要想到王子异会因父亲离世而遗憾悲伤，想到王子异这么多年都不曾回家的原因，他便心痛不已。他在工作上坚强，但在情感上，许是因为王子异的庇佑，愈发不懂遮掩压抑，但他这会儿不是在家里，面前还有工作人员，蔡徐坤挂了小蔡璟的电话，撑着前排的座椅靠背，将脑袋埋在胳膊里，大口大口的呼吸，试图压下心里突然泛起的酸楚。他深吸了好几口气，眼泪在他眼眶里打转，却被拦着，不能掉下来。

他只掉了几滴泪，又很快被抹去，陈丹丹跟司机都没有看出异样，车里还是安静如常。

蔡徐坤重新直起身子，闭上了眼，心里盘算着之后几日的工作该如何调整，就听到有人敲车门。他没有管，让陈丹丹去处理，但下一秒却听到了开锁的声音。

蔡徐坤这才睁开眼，车门也随之被打开了，王子异站在外面，身边还跟着蔡璟。

他探进身，嘴唇划过蔡徐坤的鼻尖，来到他靠里一侧的耳边，说：“陪我上楼去，好吗？”

完


End file.
